One More Chance
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Sequel to "New Visitor". With Aizen now sealed away, Orihime uses her powers one last time to resurrect Gin, but from his misdeeds, Gin is exiled from the Soul Society. Enlisting Orihime's help, Gin must learn how to live as a mortal. Rating for later chapters
1. Exiled

**Exiled**

Orihime smiled as she looked at her friends. The battle with Aizen now over, the Captains who followed Ichigo into Heuco Mundo opened a garganta to the Soul Society, allowing everyone to step through. The humans along with Rukia and Renji were the first to go through. Once they arrived in the Soul Society, they were given the shock of seeing their town there. It didn't take them long to make their way into Karakura Town where they found Rangiku grieving over Gin and their other school friends.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime called running to her friend and embraced her quickly in a tight hug.

"Orihime!" The girl cried in tears of relief.

Once the two moved away, Orihime turned towards Rangiku. She was grateful for the friends she had. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu had risked their lives to rescue her from Heuco Mundo and even defeated Aizen, however there were causalities. One of the casualties was Gin Ichimaru. With Karakura Town still in the Soul Society, Orihime was reunited with her school friends, Chizuru, Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuro. She was extremely happy to see them and knowing they could see the Soul Reapers, she was even happier, she no longer had to hide her powers from them.

Her happiness was short lived though as she saw Rangiku grieving over Gin's fallen body. Orihime felt bad for the woman. She knew how she felt. Gin wasn't a friend by any means but he did promise to protect her and told her the truth about his true intentions to Aizen.

Moving away from her friends, she looked at Rangiku. "Rangiku…"

The grieving woman looked to the teen. "I know," she said as tears continued to fall. "He was our enemy. But until he defected, he was my friend."

Orihime's friends and Don Kanonji watched with silence.

"I can help him," she replied, hearing a gasp from her friends.

Rangiku blinked. "You can?"

Orihime nodded with a small grunt.

Chizuru looked at her friend. "You bring back the dead?"

Keigo looked at the lesbian girl. "The things I've seen in the past month, you'd be surprised."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "She can heal," he replied.

"Her powers are amazing," Rukia replied.

Rangiku was quick to grasp Orihime's hand, bringing it to Gin's pale face, which was losing its warmth, as the body was dead. "Please," she pleaded. "Please, save my friend."

Orihime lightly choked on her breath. "I'll try."

Rangiku stepped back, giving the young human some room to get closer to the fallen man. Tears were in her eyes as she stood back with Orihime's friends as they watched. For Orihime though, her thoughts were on the last few moments she actually spoke with the man. He had promised to protect her and Rangiku with his life. She just had to help him. She was still a bit weakened from healing Uryu while in Heuco Mundo.

"Soten Kisshun," she quietly called out. "I reject."

Her friends watched in surprise as suddenly the flower pieces in her hair pins sprang out of her hair and formed into two little, what appeared to be fairies and suddenly create a dome over top of Gin's body.

"Oh gosh!" Tatsuki breathed. "What is she…"

"Doing?" finished Keigo.

"It's a power she has," Rukia answered, looking at Rangiku who was a mess with emotions. "She can revert injuries."

"Including bringing the dead back to life?" asked Kanonji.

Rukia didn't know how to answer. She had no idea Orihime already once brought a dead person back to life. Even though that one person happened to be an Arrancar who beat the crap out of her before Grimmjow took Orihime away so she could heal Ichigo.

In the dome shield, everyone watched as Gin's large gash up his torso began to gradually close and blood dripping from his lips slowly vanished as well. However, Orihime's breathing became labored as more wounds on Gin continued to close.

Everyone held their breaths the very second Gin's chest rose and then fell, giving indication his lungs were filling with air once again. Sweat poured down Orihime's face as her concentration started to waver. She knew she couldn't deal with this much longer.

"Orihime?" blinked Tatsuki. She wasn't the only one who noticed the teen was trembling. All those witnessing the miracle take place could see Orihime's spirit energy was just about depleted.

"Orihime you have to stop!" cried Uryu as he stepped forward.

Gin's eyes soon opened, revealing icy blue orbs. The first thing his eyes fell upon was Rangiku giving a huge smile before it quickly faded.

"Orihime!" Rukia shouted

Gin looked down in time to bare witness the beautiful teen collapse against his chest. He winced in pain, as his hands were quick to reach up gripping her shoulders. A light grunt escaped his lips.

"She did it…" Kanonji whispered as he watched the busty woman rushed to the former dead man's side.

"Gin!" Rangiku called.

Gin looked up as he struggled to pull Orihime off his still wounded side. Orihime was able to heal much of his fatal wounds but she couldn't get all of them. "Rangiku…" His eyes darted around. "Wasn't I just killed?"

Fresh tears came to the surface once again. "Yes… Aizen did it but now…"

He looked around suddenly. "Wait. Where is Aizen?" He no longer needed to refer to the man by a title.

"Ichigo forced him away from here," Rangiku replied. "He defeated Aizen. The war is over and Orihime just healed you."

"Orihime?" His gaze fell upon the teen against his side. She used her regenerative power on him, bringing him back. He lifted a hand to touch the unconscious girl, wondering if this was reality or just some sick dream his tortured mind was playing on him. "She brought me back? Why?"

Rangiku opened her mouth to speak just as a commotion drew near from behind. She swiftly turned to see Captain Kurotsuchi approaching them.

"Now that everything is proper again, time to transfer this town back to the World of the Living."

Everyone around blinked, looking at the creepy looking man with black and white paint on his face approach.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Rangiku, Renji and Rukia gasped.

Keigo's knees shook. "Oh great! This guy looks creepy!" he squeaked.

"You don't know the half of it," Uryu replied calmly.

Gin looked. "Crazy as ever I see."

Mayuri snapped around. "You're still alive!?" He looked shocked.

Gin nodded. "But still wounded it would seem," he added with a grunt of pain.

"That foolish girl for bringing you back!" Mayuri snapped. "She should have left you for dead you traitor. Then again," he paused fingering his chin with his one long blue nail. "The Head Captain could give me permission to use for a new test subject since all the ones in Heuco Mundo are dead."

The humans around weren't sure what to make of the man before them.

"You probably could go ahead and try," Gin shot back with a calm voice, working on grinning, showing he wasn't phased by the words. "However, right now there are pressing matters to attend to, like these humans."

Mayuri blinked finally seeing the humans for the first time. "Meddlesome humans."

"What was that?" Tatsuki blurted. "If we're that ugly to you then don't look at us."

"You dare talk back to me human?" Mayuri questioned, quickly lessening the distance between himself and her to stand directly in front of her. He raised his hand as if he was about to strike. But as he went to move his hand down, something restrained his hand. His eyes darted to the left, finding his wrist ceased by… "What the hell…"

"It's not nice to strike a woman," a voice replied. "A true man never lays a hand on a woman."

To everyone's surprise Ichigo's father stood behind Mayuri, restraining the crazy man's hand. But the strangest part was he was wearing a black uniform like the others around the humans.

"I don't believe it…" Uryu gasped. "Ichigo was born half Soul Reaper…"

"I never thought that was possible," replied Chad in a calm quiet voice.

Rukia and Renji were completely at a loss for words. They always thought Ichigo's powers came from Rukia.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" blinked Tatsuki, shocked by this. No wonder Ichigo was a Soul Reaper his father was one too.

"Kuro-saki eh?" Mayuri grinned. "That's a far cry from…"

Isshin tightened his hold on the man. "I think that's enough for now. Don't you agree Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

Mayuri opened his mouth about to fume but then closed it again, narrowing his eyes. "You always were a pest."

Isshin smiled, loosening his grip, which then Mayuri snapped his wrist free. He turned away, looking at the buildings of the real town. "Now to get this town back to where it belongs." He snorted. "Damn! I didn't bring that transmitter! Nemu!" He then stormed away.

Isshin shook his head. "Never changes." He then turned to the group before him. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag now, isn't it?"

Rangiku stared at the man, shocked. This was the first time seeing in many years. "C-Ca-Captain…"

"Captain?" questioned all of Ichigo's friends.

Isshin turned, eyes wide. His eyes then averted downward seeing how her breasts were nearly popping out of her clothes. "Brea…" He shook his head. "Rangiku?!"

Rangiku rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, which more pronounced her busty chest. "Always the same, aren't you Captain?"

Isshin cleared his throat. "I'm not Captain anymore. Toshiro Hitsugaya is your Captain. I'm just plain Isshin Kurosaki now."

Rangiku blinked, nearly losing her footing. That was something she wasn't expecting. She gasped, remembering her Captain. "Oh god! He's still in the fake Karakura Town." She then looked to Gin.

He gave her a genuine smile. He was happy she was safe. "Go. I'll be fine here." He knew once everything was to calm down, he would probably be placed in front of the reorganized Central 46 for sentencing from the crimes he committed.

He looked down once more staring at the burnt orange hair on Orihime's head. He owed her his life. He didn't yet know why he was brought back, but he hoped it wasn't going to be short lived and he knew he had Orihime to thank.

With his right hand more buried around Orihime's body, he carefully lifted it into her hair, combing some of the tangles out. He brought his mouth closer to her head. "Thank you, Orihime, from the bottom of my heart."

Isshin looked at the former Captain of Squad 3 and sighed. "Here, let me take her," he offered. "You need more medical attention and I'm sure soon Squad 4 will be arriving to assess the damage."

"Wh-what about us?" asked Chizuru. She never met Ichigo's father before but now that she saw him, she could see the family resemblance.

Isshin looked at his son's friends. "You'll just have to wait here until the town can be transported back to the World of the Living. It's amazing you all were able to handle being awake here. But guess it goes to show you all have high spirit energy."

Gin winced once more as he looked in the distance to see members of Squad 4 approach them. "Squad 4 is always on the ball."

Isshin nodded. "For now, I wish for you kids and you as well Mr. Kanonji to get yourself inside and remain there. There are lots of questions to ask and be answered."

The teens nodded and slowly backed away with Rangiku directing them to a nearby building. She was wounded but her injuries could be ignored for the moment. She was reeling in shock Orihime was able to bring her friend back to life and someone she thought was dead, reappeared. Now that explained a lot in why Ichigo was so strong before. He was born half Soul Reaper. The only ones who remained behind were Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryu.

* * *

After Orihime had awakened from her power drain in reviving Gin, she had reunited with her friends and they went and searched for Ichigo who ended up collapsing. Orihime was extremely worried for her friend. But she was also worried for Gin as well. He was placed under arrest while she was still unconscious but was treated for his wounds as well.

With Ichigo resting at Byakuya's and Karakura Town now back in the World of the Living, Orihime began to go stir crazy. Before the town was sent back to where it belonged, she was given an opportunity to go to her home and get fresh clothes. She was going to stay in the Soul Society until Ichigo woke. She knew she wasn't the only one who had the same idea. Byakuya gave them permission to stay at his house but insisted they didn't get in his way.

Needing some time for herself, Orihime decided to take a walk, leaving the Kuchiki grounds. She found herself struggling deep in her thoughts. She had feelings for Ichigo but couldn't stop thinking about Gin and his conversation he had with her the last time the two spoke while in Heuco Mundo.

Making her way down the street, thinking of Gin, she wondered if she could actually see him. She knew Captain Unohana was able to fully heal his injuries, which left no reason for Orihime to see him. But she wanted to.

"Orihime!"

Orihime stopped, turned to the sound only to find her busty friend running up to her. "Rangiku, hi," she said in a cheery voice. At least she tried to make it sound cheery. "What brings you here?"

Rangiku stopped when she was close enough to the human. "I was visiting Gin and he's asking about you."

Orihime blinked. "He is? Why were you seeing him? I thought no one could visit him."

"He is allowed visitors but only a short time. Gin and I went to the Academy together and Izuru has been visiting him too," Rangiku replied.

"And he wishes to see me?"

Rangiku nodded. "I can take you to him, if you'd like. He's held in Squad 4."

Orihime nodded, allowing Rangiku to grab a hold of her and then the two disappeared as Rangiku used flash step to get to Squad 4 faster. When the two reappeared, they walked into the building. From being held in Heuco Mundo, Orihime was able to quickly get used to flash stepping.

"I, Lieutenant Matsumoto, want to speak with the prisoner," Rangiku announced to a blond man sitting at a desk, known as Iemura Yasochika, Third seat of Squad 4.

The man looked up to Rangiku. "Lieutenant, you were just here minutes ago. Why are you back again?"

"Actually, Orihime Inoue wishes to speak with the prisoner and I offered to bring her here."

The man looked at Orihime and immediately remembered her from the day when Aizen first betrayed the Soul Society. She was a Ryoka using a foreign power, healing one of her other Ryoka friends. "As you know Lieutenant, there is only one visitor allowed at a time."

"I know, which is why Orihime will go alone and I will wait here for her." Rangiku looked at Orihime, smiling. "I can't thank you enough for bringing him back."

"I did what I could," Orihime answered.

Iemura pushed up his glasses and stood. "Alright Miss Inoue, if you will just follow me." He stepped away from the desk, making his way around, passing Rangiku. "Hmmm, wonder how soft her breasts would feel in my hands," he replied under his breath, not realizing he was heard.

Rangiku scowled. "Oh and before I forget, I just heard that!"

The man stopped, eyes wide and then growled. "Damn it!" he hissed.

"Heard what?" asked Orihime, being ditzy as ever.

Both taller Soul Reapers gawked at her for a moment, surprised she didn't hear the words spoken. Iemura cleared his throat. "This way."

"And keep your opinions to yourself next time," Rangiku called out loudly as the man escorted Orihime down a hall towards a stairwell that led to the basement where Squad 4 had their holding cells.

Soon the two arrived on the lower level of the building. Iemura continued to lead her down a narrow hallway, arriving at a door, which needed special access. Once granted, Iemura opened the door.

"You have ten minutes with the prisoner. Someone will be down when the time is up."

Orihime nodded. "Thank you." She then lightly blushed as she walked by the man, feeling slightly nervous. She had heard what the guy said and knew what he was implying but she hid it from those who heard him.

Nearby in a cell, wearing shackles to prevent him from using his spirit energy, Gin looked up before grinning. He was dressed in a clean white yukata. "Orihime, what a pleasant surprise."

Orihime turned her gaze to the man and smiled. "Rangiku said you've been asking about me. And she brought me here to see you."

"Well that was nice of her," he replied as he stood from his cot, stepping over to the bars of his cell. "I've been curious to know how you've been doing?" He then flashed her his famous grin.

She gave a nervous giggle. "I've been doing good. How are doing?"

He lifted his hands, showing her the shackles better. "Doing well," he replied. "I do have one question," he lowered his arms, "I distinctly recalled dying in front of Aizen. Why am I here?"

She blushed. "I brought you back."

"I know you did, but my question is why? What possessed you to do that?" His grin slightly faded as he stared at her with his usual slit eyes.

"Well-I-you see…"

"Come now Orihime, no need to be bashful in front of me." His grin returned. "You already told me your secret. So don't try and cover it up now. Besides…" he paused a moment. "I'm sure I already know. You have a crush on me."

Orihime gasped, heart racing. Her hands flew up in the air and flapped them really fast, like a chicken. "No, that's not it!" she blurted out really fast as her face heated up. "Rangiku. Rangiku asked me to, I swear!"

Gin shook his head, amused by her sudden reaction. He actually found her be cute with her being so flustered suddenly and waving her arms like a nut. "I already know Rangiku asked you to, but from what I know of you, you had some sort of specific reason in mind. Especially when I already learnt you brought back one of the Arrancars before and even healed your friends too. You were already nearly drained of spirit energy."

She knew he was right. She was low on power at the time. And she did have a purpose to reviving him. She turned away from him, leaning against the bars. She didn't want him to see her blush again. "Because of what you said before."

"Said before?" he asked, perplexed by this.

"You wanting to protect me and Rangiku," she admitted.

He nodded in understanding though she couldn't see him. He stepped up to the bars again, fingers touching her hair as he leaned down so his face was closer to her ear. "So that's the real reason."

She gasped once more, feeling her hair being touched and his breath close to her ear once again. She lifted one hand up to grip her top, near her heart. She could feel her heart beat fast. Why was she feeling like this? He had been doing that to her since she was Aizen's prisoner.

"And I meant what I said," he replied seriously. "And I did. I did protect you and Rangiku. Though I wasn't expecting this to happen, but I'm grateful, for now. At least until Central 46 decides what to do with me."

"I know…" she whispered. "I was already told for your crimes you will be punished."

"I did offer some valuable information, which may help on my behalf," he added. "What ever my sentence will be, I know I will take it with pride. You have given me new meaning."

She whipped her head around, hair strands falling from his fingers. She stared right into his icy blue eyes. "What if you're put to death?" she gasped.

He shook his head. "That is one thing I know they won't do. They've already decided I won't get the death penalty. They will want me to suffer, probably to make me think I wish I were dead. But I will not allow them that satisfaction."

His eyes then nearly closed once again as he grinned. He stepped back away from the bars. "But you know, you really shouldn't be so jumpy around me. Someone might think you like me."

Stepping away from the bars, she managed to put her hands on her hips and pouted. "That's not nice!" she whined.

He chuckled seeing how cute she looked once again, pouting. But this time he kept quiet. "Thank you for visiting."

She gave a big grin, eyes sparkling. "It was good to see you again too!" She walked over to the door to the holding cells just as it opened, revealing someone from Squad 4, about to say it was time to go. The person never had a chance to say anything as she Orihime stepped up to them and made her way out, allowing the Soul Reaper to close the door again.

Alone, Gin walked back over to the cot, taking a seat while a pink blush formed on his cheeks. He was happy to see her and seeing her pout and then smile caused many thoughts to form in his mind. One of them, which was the cause of his blush, was the way she said she was happy to see him.

* * *

Gin had waited two months after he was fully healed before the day finally came when he was brought before the counsel of the new reappointed Central 46. Since the time Orihime first visited him, she had visited him three more times after that but then suddenly she was gone. There were no more visits from her. He had learnt from Rangiku in one of her visits, all the humans were back in the World of the Living. Knowing Orihime was no longer nearby greatly disappointed Gin. He missed her.

Even though he enjoyed his visits with Izuru and Rangiku, he wished he could see Orihime's sweet face and hear her cheery voice. Often enough, he found himself wondering what Orihime was doing when he was alone. Even though Orihime only spent two days in Heuco Mundo, Gin was sure life for her would never be the same. Her friends knew she had powers and had strong enough spirit energy to see Soul Reapers and Hollows. But was Orihime back in classes like nothing ever happened or did her time in Heuco Mundo really disturb her bad enough to not attend school.

As he was thinking of Orihime for about the millionth time since she left, which he had no idea when that was, Gin did not noticed the door leading to his cell opened, revealing two Soul Reapers from Squad 9. The Squad was known as the security force.

"Time to go, Gin Ichimaru," one of the men called out.

Gin shook his head, forcing his thoughts away. This was it. He gave the two men a wide grin. "Well this is a nice surprise." He knew what they were there for, but he decided to play around one last time. "Two escorts, just for me. You didn't have to go to all this trouble. I feel honoured."

"Quit the funny business Ichimaru," the second guard replied a bit harshly. "You know why we're here."

Gin sighed but his smile never faltered. "You're here to take me to a party?" he offered, again being like his old self.

"Enough!"

The first man who spoke placed a hand on his comrade. "Can't you see he's just trying to piss you off and it's working? You know he's always been the type to trick others." He then turned to Gin as he opened the door to his cell. "But this time will be the last time he gets to play around."

Gin tilted his head as he stood, stepping towards the two men. This time he remained quiet as the first man grabbed his arm and began to walk him towards the exit. There were three others waiting just outside the main holding cell area. Two then began to walk forward with Gin and the holding him in the middle. The other guy, who was still fuming, and the last one waiting brought up the rear.

The six men left the Squad 4 barracks and made their way towards Central 46 Compound. It was extremely odd looking to see five men dressed in standard shihakushos and directly in the middle one dressed in a white yukata. Many people who saw the six walked by them stopped what they were doing to watch Gin make his way to Central 46.

Quiet murmurs were heard as they walked by. Gin was able to pick up some of the words sounding like 'hope he gets what he deserves' and 'why did that human bring him back?'. Their words never bothered him. They were right; he did need to be punished for his crimes.

At the entrance to Central 46 gates, all remaining Captains and Lieutenants, including Momo though she was still in recovery from her wounds during the battle with Aizen, waited. They were required to be present as Gin was brought in. They were his former comrades. They were lined up in two single lines as if like an archway to the gates.

As Gin approached them, both Rangiku and Izuru took a deep breath. Izuru felt bad for his former Captain. He knew Gin had to pay for his crimes but he was also a man Izuru once admired as a good Captain. As for Rangiku, she was forced to hold back her emotions as her feelings for Gin ran deeper than Izuru's. Gin and her grew up together and though he graduated from the academy after one year, they were still academy colleagues. Both knew this would be the last time they saw him. Whatever Gin's punishment would be, they would never see Gin again.

No one said a word as Gin walked past the lined up high ranking officers and continued through the gates until reaching the entrance to the Assembly Hall. The group walked down the long-winded stairs until reaching the counsel chambers where Gin was then placed in the direct center.

"Gin Ichimaru, former Captain of Squad 3. We hereby state the list of charges."

"Multiple accounts of murder, including the murders of the former Central 46 members."

"Two accounts of attempted murder of Lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Hitsuagaya."

"High treason on the Soul Society, which includes sabotage, double crossing, framing of one of your peers. The list goes on."

"Also, you're being charged with being an accessory to kidnapping of Orihime Inoue, human of the World of the Living. Do you deny these events?"

Gin wanted to quirk a brow. They knew it was true, so why ask him? Then again it was normal procedures to repeat the charges. "No, I do not."

"However, it has been brought to our attention that you were not entirely accountable for your own actions. Do you deny this?"

"No, I do not."

"Explain."

"Sosuke Aizen's Zanpakuto when activated actually caused illusions and messed with the five senses. It allowed Aizen to control what the person saw or even felt. He also was able to make others believes things true though they were false."

"Can you elaborate on this?"

"A recent account, he made everyone believe he had been murdered to make Lieutenant Hinamori hysterical and attack one of her own. Also he could make people believe they were in a meadow of flowers when in reality they were in a swamp with vicious hollows."

"And you broke the control? How and how long did you know how?"

He could have scratched his head if his hands weren't shackled. "Yes I broke the control. All one has to do is touch the blade of the Zanpakuto. I have known how for some time it could be done, however I was trying to come up with my own plan to stop him without him knowing."

The room went silent for several minutes. Gin only could guess the shields blocking each counsel member worked more than just an identity protection. He figured it was also used as a discussion board for everyone to see and share.

"As you already know, the human Orihime Inoue has brought you back from the dead after you took a fatal blow from Sosuke Aizen. She gave us an official statement you actually protected her friends from being killed by Aizen. You also gave some valuable information, which has been a great help. For that you will not be handed down a death sentenced. You will be given the ability to live, however, you will be stripped of your spiritual powers and be exiled to the World of the Living where you will live out the remainder of your life, however long that will be."

Gin's eyes opened, face falling from his traditional grin. He was what! Exiled to live as a mortal? This was not what he expected. He half expected he would be given a similar sentence as Aizen. Although being in the World of the Living, he possibly could bump into Orihime again and be able to at least see daylight.

"You will be escorted to a Senkaimon where you will then be given a permanent gigai, given to you by Kisuke Urahara. There, you will be given freedom to do what you please. But you will never be able to see any of your fellow former Soul Reapers or Hollows."

Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breath. He felt his lungs were trying to collapse. In that instant he knew what was happening. The counsel members were over powering his body by raising their spiritual pressure and with his own spirit energy currently sealed; there was nothing to protect him from the onslaught of power. He tried to hold himself up for as long as possible but after nearly 15 seconds of trying to fight it, his legs buckled, forcing him to the floor.

His breathing became very laboured as if he had the wind knocked out of him. Then again with the spiritual pressure in the room, it basically was just that. Sweat began to pour down his face as his eyes went wide. The icy orbs rolled to the back of his head as his body slumped fully to the floor as blackness took over his consciousness.

The next thing he knew he was waking to a chill in the air and something fluffy falling onto his body. Slowly he opened his eyes only to find himself lying in a pile of snow. Sniffing at his fingers was a little stray dog, giving him an odd look. It then licked his fingers causing Gin to suddenly jerk his hand back. The little dog gave a yelp of surprise, immediately running away.

He looked at his other, flexing his fingers able to feel the power of the gigai moving. It had been a very long time since he was in a gigai and now he was stuck in one for the rest of his life. White snowflakes dropped into his pale hand, immediately melting upon impact on his skin.

Needing to get to his feet, as the chill of being on the ground began to seep into his clothes, he slowly got to his feet and looked around. To his surprise he was in Karakura Town, Orihime's home. He could remember in one of the last conversations he had with her before she disappeared been her telling him where she lived.

With barely visible eyes and a grin once again, he tucked his hands into the pockets of the jacket he wore and made his way down the street towards Orihime's home. All around him, he saw people walking around wearing formal kimonos, bustling around saying things like 'Merry Christmas', whatever that was.

Keeping his eyes peeled, he soon found himself in front of Orihime's door and he could hear she was home and was doing something. Pulling his hand out from his pocket, he knocked on her door and waited.

"Coming!" he heard a muffled call from the other side of the door.

The door soon opened, revealing a cheery teen wearing a strange looking red hat with white lining on the rim and a white ball at the end. Her eyes for the moment were closed with a big grin. "Merry Christmas, Tatsuki. You're a bit…" she stopped as she her eyes opened. The eyes then widened like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Gin…" she breathed.

"Well hello, Orihime," he greeted with a large grin. "It's been awhile."


	2. New House Guest

_Author's Notes: This chapter is co-authored by my friend Rain-and-Thunder. Thanks to the use of , was able to turn on 'control' with and allow my friend to actually write from her computer onto mine in areas of the chapter._

**New House Guest**

Orihime was bustling around in her home, getting things ready for when Tatsuki would arrive. It was Christmas morning and Tatsuki was going to spend part of the day with her. With it being Christmas, this gave Orihime a chance to forget about all her troubles for the time being and be happy. She was always excited when Christmas came around and would always spend it with Tatsuki. Donning on a Santa hat, Orihime strolled around the house, humming Christmas carols to herself while waiting.

Since returning back from the Soul Society, there was a lot she had to discuss with Ichigo. He had lost the ability to be a Soul Reaper, but that didn't stop Orihime or the others from seeing random Soul Reapers and Hollows. Orihime felt bad for Ichigo and wanted to help him but he became distant. But she wasn't the only one he was getting distant with. It was also happening with Chad and Uryu as well. But she felt she was getting most of it, but couldn't figure out why.

Soon there was a knock at her door. Grinning, she snapped her head around to the door. "Coming!" Luckily for her she wasn't far from the door and she rushed towards it to answer.

"Merry Christmas Tatsuki. You're a bit…" she stopped, feeling a strange presence. Her eyes shot open before suddenly widening. "Gin…" she breathed, stunned.

"Well hello Orihime," he greeted with a large grin. "It's been awhile."

For several seconds she stared at him, mouth dry, not sure what to say. What was he doing there? She opened her mouth to speak but not noise came out and then closed it again.

"You know, I thought it was always rude to leave your guests standing at the door?" he inquired, teasing her.

"Oh…" Getting over the shock. "Right, come in!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Unfortunately she had no idea he had no spirit energy. His eyes widened, revealing the blue orbs as he nearly fell into the house and on top of her.

Fortunately for him though, his experience allowed him swift reaction to side step slightly so he wouldn't fully lose his balance and knock her over to the floor. Of course if she had fallen, he would have crashed on top of her, causing a very awkward moment between the two.

"Careful now!" he teased. He was taken off guard, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Wow!" she gasped. "I didn't know I got that strong!"

He shook his head. "Actually, no. This is part of my punishment."

She blinked. "Part of your punishment?" She was confused.

Gin took a look around the room. "You have a nice place." He wasn't yet in the mood to explain that part of the details of why he was there.

Orihime looked around and then shyly smiled. "Thank you." She watched him walk around the room before taking a seat on the couch, pulling off his jacket. She walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside him. "I've never seen you dressed like this before."

"One could say the same thing about that on your head," he replied, pointing to her Santa hat. "What is that?"

Her eyes rolled up, remembering she was wearing the festive hat. "Oh that! It's called a Santa hat."

"Santa hat?"

"Yeah. See today is Christmas Day and…" she trailed off. "Oh…" The realization hit her suddenly. The Soul Society probably had no idea what Christmas was. "Guess you don't know about Christmas." She watched him shake his head. "It's a day where people get together that really care about one another." She paused. "Oh and they give each other presents too!"

"Presents?" His eyes narrowed into slits once again as his wide grin returned. "So then, where is my present? I suppose I'm yours."

Orihime blushed as she turned away. "Well…I…I wasn't expecting you."

He shrugged. "I like having that effect on people."

She frowned. "So I've noticed," she replied seriously. "Seriously, what are you doing here? And quit with the teasing. I know your secret as well. You like to make people fear you."

"You are as smart as they say," he smirked. "Yes, you could say I'm here for a reason…actually several but the main reason is because…" he paused. "I'm permanently trapped in this gigai with no spirit energy."

"No spirit energy?" she blinked.

"No. Also I'm to live the remainder of my life here in the World of the Living."

"That's terrible!" she squeaked.

"No, not really. At least I'm alive and I'm not being held in confinement like someone else we know."

"Aizen?"

Gin never said anything, only gave her a grin. "Oh by the way, when you answered your door, I take it you were expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." She stood up and walked over to a window to watch the snowfall. "Tatsuki is supposed to be coming over for a few hours. It's something we've been doing since we met. She should be here soon."

"Sounds interesting. I hope I'm not imposing," he replied. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to a shelf where stood a picture of a guy. He looked at it for a few moments. "Is this your brother?"

Orihime turned to see what Gin was looking at. "Yeah, that's Sora. He's the one I said who died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry you've been alone," he responded.

Orihime got ready to open her mouth when there was a knock at the door. She glanced up suddenly. That was probably Tatsuki for sure this time. She snapped her head from the door to the man still looking at her brother's picture. What was she to do? Tatsuki now knew everything about the Soul Society, since the teen forced it out of her. Including the two days Orihime spent in Heuco Mundo.

"You may want to get that," Gin stated without turning.

"Oh… yeah…" Orihime made her way to the door, forcing herself to put on a smile once again. How was she to explain this? How was she to explain an once evil man who had her kidnapped was now in her living room, stranded in the World of the Living?

"Hey Orihime," Tatsuki greeted when Orihime opened the door.

Orihime grinned. "Hi Tatsuki," she greeted back in her usual over cheery voice, partially blocking the door, preventing her friend from seeing the former Soul Reaper for the moment.

Tatsuki tilted her head a little, feeling it was a little odd for Orihime not to have her door full. "I'm sorry to do this, Orihime. But something has come up and I can't spend Christmas with you."

Orihime's heart dropped into her stomach. Taking a quivery breath, she covered her disappointment with a grin. "Well that's ok Tatsuki. We can't always be together all the time. Why don't we hook up in a couple days then?"

Tatsuki smiled. "Not much brings you down does it? Thanks Orihime. Well you have a Merry Christmas then. Bye." The teen turned away and ran off towards a group of people wearing kimonos who then waved to Orihime and walked off.

Orihime's smile faded as tears came to her eyes. She slowly closed the door as she leaned against it with her forehead. "Tatsuki…" she whispered, tears splashing to the floor.

"Is something the matter?" came from behind her.

Orihime jerked her head up, remembering Gin was there in the room. Forcefully rubbing her tears away, she turned, giving him her best fake grin. "Wh…what makes you say that? I'm perfectly fine! See! Tatsuki is just not able to come, is all."

Gin stared at her with a frown. He leaned against the wall near the shelf, folding his arms across his chest. "Didn't sound like to me that you're fine. You're eyes are a little red."

She moved away from the door, making her way towards the kitchen. "No. I'm fine really. Tatsuki just showed me something really cool she got for Christmas and made me want to have one too."

Gin knew without a shadow of a doubt she was lying to him. But he could see she was doing it to protect herself. He knew she was like that. Always putting others in front of her own well being. It was that very reason why she willingly went to Heuco Mundo in the first place with Ulquiorra. With a sigh, he decided to let it slide for now.

"Well if that's all it is, who am I to argue," he remarked.

She gave him a smile and left the room, making her way to her room. She had pulled off the Santa hat as she passed Gin. She had to recollect herself before facing Gin again. But for the moment, she couldn't deal with his problems. She now felt her Christmas was ruined and she was completely alone for once on Christmas.

* * *

After spending some time in her room, crying, she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and then went back to the living room. To her surprise Gin was still there. She never forgot she left him there before, but she figured he would have let himself out.

"Oh, you're still here?" she blinked.

Gin, who was sitting on her couch, reading the local paper looked up. "Sorry. I didn't have a chance to say it earlier but where would I go?" He could clearly see the confused look on her face. "I have no place to go. I was knocked unconscious and woke on the ground here in Karakura Town, wearing this gigai. It's now up to me to find lodgings and a way to be able to eat."

"Oh…" Now that was something she wasn't expecting. He was actually homeless. Without so much in thinking of it, she suddenly blurted, "Stay here!"

Both went quiet, blinking at one another for a few moments.

Realizing what she just said, a blush formed on her cheeks. "I…I mean… at least-until-you-can-find-something-better," she blurted out really fast, nearly impossible for him to understand.

He jerked his head back a bit. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose." He wasn't sure what surprised him more; he actually understood her sudden garble or actually agreeing to him staying there.

"N-no, it's ok." Again her arms went flapping like a mad chicken. "I mean, with you being here I have someone to share my food with and if I were to hurt myself I could easily bleed to death at least you being here I won't get hurt too badly and you'd be able to help me if I had to go to the hospital." She went on a non stop nonsense garble.

Gin gawked at her confused with a sweat drop. This was a side to her he never knew of before. He began to wonder if this was a good idea.

"Oh, I have an idea," Orihime continued in her fast voice. "Why don't we go into the kitchen? I whipped up a really nice beef strips gravy with apple cider and lemons."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I do have rice too," she added. "But I always love putting sweet things in my food. It tastes a whole lot better that way."

Knowing he was trapped, he couldn't actually refuse her invitation. She had just opened her one-bedroom home to him and now was offering him weird food. He couldn't very well say no. Not after he already witnessed her being upset about Tatsuki not able to spend the day with her.

Ignoring his shocked look, she started her way towards the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot to mention, since you're friends with Rangiku. She actually loved my cooking. Thought it was the best she ever had. Though Toshiro wasn't so peculiarly fond of it. Not sure why."

He blinked. "This is a surprise." Now he really had to try her food. His long time friend liked her food. Now he couldn't let Rangiku show him up for liking her food. "Knowing Rangiku tried your food is typical of her to do. As for the Captain prodigy, that is quite typical of him to react that way."

With a shrug, he followed her into the kitchen and waited while she went and pulled out her food and got it heated up. While the food was heating up, she looked over to Gin. "Can you do me a favor? Can you go back into the living room and pull down my table?"

"Oh alright then." Grin in place he left Orihime to do her thing. The table wasn't difficult to find, he'd noticed it earlier while looking around her small place. Pulling it down he brought it to the center of the room and began to look for a few cushions. "Where are your cushions?"

"In the closet." Orihime called from the kitchen. "But you might want to-" there was a loud crash, followed by a few muttered curses. "Be careful, I have a few things pilled up in there."

"Well I did find them…and hey a teddy bear. Why is it missing an eye?"

Orihime stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of rice and made her way over to the table, setting it down. She looked at the bear. "Sora gave that to me but after he was turned into a hollow…" she trailed off.

He looked from the bear to her, pushing himself out of the way from the junk that fell on top of him. He was glad Orihime was in the kitchen and no one else was a around when the stuff fell on him. He could imagine Rangiku's expression if she had seen what happened. She would have probably fallen to the ground laughing.

"He attacked, damaging the bear he gave you," he finished for her.

She slowly nodded. "Since then, I just haven't been able to bare looking at it. I know Sora is in the Soul Society now since Ichigo healed his troubled soul, but…"

Gin stood and stepped over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to explain things to me." He looked at the table. "Isn't there more food to come out?" he asked, grinning once again, changing the subject.

"Oh right!" Shaking her saddened thoughts, she rushed back into the kitchen to bring out two more bowls. "Can you get a couple plates?"

"Are the cupboards going to attack me like the closet?" he asked, teasing.

Orihime chuckled. "No, just the closet. I'm really sorry about that."

With a wide grin, he left for the kitchen and returned with the plates and chopsticks for them to eat. Between the two they soon had everything on the small table. Gin had made sure there were two cushions for himself and her to sit on the floor. The foods she had brought out were all a little strange looking, but then again this was his first time since he died eating food of the living world. There was something he was sure was chocolate drizzled on noodles, and sweet syrup on something else.

At Orihime's urging he slowly picked up his chopsticks and helped himself to a few items, keeping the proportions small.

"It's really good." Orihime urged.

He brought the food to his mouth, and stealing his nerves quickly shoved the food inside. It appeared to be some sort of sweet bean paste with a distinctly sour flavour. His eyes widened, the blue's showing bright and clear. "This is…"

"You don't like it?" Orihime pouted.

"Really good," he finished.

The girl smiled. "I knew you'd like it!" she clapped her hands together joyfully. She then started eating. She was still upset Tatsuki wasn't there for Christmas but at least she was spending it with someone and that someone actually liked her food, which was not often. Not even Tatsuki liked her food and would bring some 'normal' food for her.

The two ate quietly of their holiday meal, silently enjoying each other's company. When their meal was done, Orihime started to clear the table. She went to reach for the nearly empty bowl of rice at the same time as Gin. Their hands collided together, causing both to look up at the same time. Their fingers softly brushed together, nearly intertwining.

She was quick to try and snap her hand away, but Gin in his surprise had tightened his hold, causing the two to now hold hands across from one another. If they had been a couple it would have been romantic, but as they were it came across as more awkward than anything. Looking up at the same time their eyes met, hers embarrassed, and his surprised and yet joking at the same time.

"Gin?" she asked with a blush. "You can…ah…let go now."

"Oh, I suppose so." He had no idea what possessed him to continue holding her hand after he tightened the hold. He knew he could have let go, since at first it surprised him, but he didn't.

Doing as asked, he finally released her hand, allowing her to fully sit back, her hand completely off and away from the table. Her hand now snug against her body Orihime was actually surprised by the strange tingles of pleasure she felt, her cheeks tinted a light pink. Their hands had only been touching maybe a minute at most, but that minute had seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

"I'll take the dishes back into the kitchen for you?" Gin offered pleasantly, as though none of this had bothered him at all. He began stacking plates and platters, into a nice little stack in his arm. "Is there anything you need while I'm up, Orihime?"

The orange haired girl simply shook her head, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Once Gin was gone she slowly began to inspect her arm, still feeling chills where his fingers curled against her own. She could remember a time when this happened with Ichigo and though she felt a tingling sensation then, this one was actually more intense than with Ichigo. Looking at her hand, she lifted it to her face towards her nose, unconsciously inhaling Gin's scent left on the fingers. The aroma she smelt, smelled sweet and very masculine. Nothing like what she smelt on Ichigo, which was always sweat and dirt. Although when he wasn't knee deep in getting all cut up from fighting, she could always smell the scent of a sterile environment from the clinic his dad owned.

* * *

With winter break over, it was time for Orihime to return back to class. She had been given a week off from school and when Gin arrived; she had only been part way through the break. Since she only lived in a one-bedroom apartment, the only place Gin could sleep was either on the living room floor or the couch. He took it graciously, considering he had nowhere else to go. He knew no one would accept him after what he had done.

On the first day back to school, Orihime stepped out of her room, wearing her school uniform. She had on her uniform jacket as well. Like usual, she had her hairpins in her hair and gave Gin a smile as he sat up from the couch.

He gave her a look. "If I recall correctly on the times Aizen spied in on Ichigo, I think I recall seeing that type of uniform. Is that what the girls wear at your school?"

"Yeah. We have a few types of tops to wear, according to the time of year. Usually for warmer weather we wear short sleeves and during colder weather we wear a blazer and longer sleeves. I think I like shorter sleeves better because when it's summer everyone is so much more cheerful, and I can hang out with Tatsuki more, but when it's winter we do have snow and Christmas."

"You seem to enjoy Christmas though," he remarked. "I'm not sure I care for the cold though."

"Aww, but it's a lot of fun when it snows. And Ichigo looks funny when snow falls down his back." Orihime seemed a little more cheerful then she had been. Gin, as it turned out was a blast to have around. He seemed to be able to make her laugh no matter how down she was feeling. "It's not too bad in my place is it?"

"Well it is a little chilly, especially at night?" Gin grinned.

"Well we really can't do much about that, the electricity is pretty high as it is." Orihime shook her head. "And it's not like we can both sleep in my bed, I could bring you a few more blankets."

"I'll manage." Gin suddenly put in quickly, a little too quickly. "You should probably go before you're late."

"Ahh! You're right! I'll be back a little later." Orihime waved. "I left you something in the fridge. Bye!"

Gin waved bye and watched her leave. He looked around the room, perhaps there was something he could do while waiting for her to return. He was living as a mortal now and he couldn't very well stay with Orihime all the time. He had to find some means of money and get his own place. It was only fair. But to get money, he would need a job. What sort of job could he do that could work for the requirements he had?

It wasn't like there were lots of job openings for a former Squad Captains from the Soul Society who graduated from the academy after one year when still around 12 years of age and then killed the Third Seat of his Squad, just to be promoted to that position. Then again, he did that to get closer to Aizen to watch his movements more closely.

Point was, what sort of job could he get in the World of the Living that he could do? Yes, there were lots of jobs, but were there anything for his talents to do without causing attention from the Soul Society? He was going to have to think long and hard on that subject.

Heading to the kitchen, he decided to make himself useful by doing up her dishes from the night before. How she could handle living here by herself, he would never know. He had already learnt she lived off the government until she turned 18, but until then she had limited funds. He was amazed on how well she did for herself for her limit way of living. Perhaps he could help her someway.

* * *

The day progressed at an amazingly slow pace, and Orihime found herself wondering how Gin was, what he was doing all day in that small apartment of hers. She even disturbed her class a couple times by bursting into a fit of giggles, simply because she had imagined Gin trying to wash clothes and flooding the whole building, then of course they would have to turn it into an aquarium, and it would become Karakura Town's new landmark and people would come from miles around to see it, and then Gin would become the caretaker wearing a funny little hat and bearing that silly grin. Well suffice to say by the time lunch rolled around she'd been scolded by her teacher several times.

"Why are you so distracted today, Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned her seriously. "I haven't seen you this bad since Ichigo gave you a compliment. I mean you've been suddenly giggling in class for no reason. What gives?"

"Ah, it's nothing Tatsuki." Orihime waved it off. She pulled a small pastry type of bun from her bag and proceeded to smear something like green wasabi sauce into the sweet bun's icing. Tatsuki made a sour face. "Want some?" she held out another of the pastries to her friend.

"Well I guess you can't be feeling too bad then." Tatuki patted the orange haired girl on her head. "But I think I'll stick with my plain old chicken curry."

The two of them were sitting in the classroom, desks pressed against each other's. During warmer weather they would often eat outside but since it was cooler now they ate in the classroom like everyone else.

"Awww, you never want to try my dishes," Orihime complained. She stopped suddenly, blinking before looking up to see Chad beside her. "Oh, hey Chad!" she greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask you if you've noticed how Ichigo's been acting," the tall teen started.

"Come to think of it, yeah I have noticed," Tatsuki answered. "He's always going off by himself when before he would always been around you guys a lot and Uryu too."

Orihime sighed, smile fading. "Yes, I have noticed. He seems so distant ever since returning from the Soul Society."

"You think it has anything to do with not being able to be a Soul Reaper anymore?" Chad asked.

"You guys know more about this than I do," Tatsuki remarked. "But if I were to wager a guess, I'd probably say yes. That day I saw Ichigo, he was so hollow of emotion, it almost didn't look like him. He didn't look the same."

"And knowing his dad is a Soul Reaper probably doesn't help matters," Orihime added.

"No, I suppose not," Tatsuki agreed. "I want to help him but he seems to be pulling away from everyone."

Orihime suddenly gripped her hands in determination. "I'm going to see him"

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked.

"After school." Orihime said determined. "I need to talk to him, and maybe I can find out what's wrong."

"Doesn't hurt to try," Chad responded.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Uryu as he stepped up to them, pushing up his glasses, lunch in his hands.

Orihime snapped her head to the Quincy. "I'm going to see Ichigo after school to find out why he's acting so distant from everyone. We think it's because of losing his powers."

The young Quincy nodded. "Well that stands to reason. Every time there's a Hollow attack, he knows what it is but can't do anything to help."

"Does anyone know where Ichigo is now?" asked Tatsuki.

"I saw him a few minutes ago, heading outside," Uryu replied.

Orihime gasped. "Outside in this weather!?" she squeaked. "It's cold out there!"

The three friends then went quiet, not sure what more to say. With the silence, they continued to eat their lunch until lunch was over and they were to clean up their mess and get prepared for the next class. Anyone who looked at Ichigo as the troubled teen walked into class, they could see he had spent his entire lunch outside. His cheeks were red from the cold.

When school was done for the day, Ichigo was the first to pack up his books and leave the class without so much of a bye to his friends. Everyone in the class had noticed his change of attitude right after Aizen's defeat, which only a select few knew about it. But no one, not even teachers, bothered him about it. To them they felt as long as he did his work and participated in class, why bother questioning. Of course they were asked by Ichigo's father not to hassle him, saying something bad happened and that it would take awhile for Ichigo to come out of it. Ichigo had no idea his father had spoken to all his teachers about his depressed attitude.

"I'll see you guys later," Orihime blurted suddenly as she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom, trying to catch up to Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

At first Ichigo ignored the call, not really paying attention someone called him. Soon though he was able to hear the name and he turned just in time to see Orihime run up to him. "Orihime?" he blinked.

She took a few breaths before looking up. "I've been worried Ichigo. Since Aizen's defeat, you've been quiet to everyone."

He sighed. "It's nothing to worry about Orihime." He turned to continue walking towards the exit of the school.

"Wait Ichigo!" Orihime grabbed his arm. "Ichigo, I miss you. Those two days I spent in Heuco Mundo, all I could think about were you. The night I healed your hand after you were badly beaten by Grimmjow, I wanted so much for you to wake to see me. But Ulquiorra said no one could see me."

Ichigo bit his tongue. He really didn't want to relive those moments. He just wanted to forget the memories that he lost just to protect his family and friends from Aizen. "Orihime, what is your point?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Everyone's been worried about you Ichigo." Orihime continued on. "It just feels like you've been drifting apart from us."

"Yea, maybe. I just have a lot going on right now. Orihime, I'm sure you've had times like that, haven't you?" Ichigo turned to leave again, just as Orihime gripped his arm fiercely. "What now?"

"Ichigo I…"Orihime felt a deep blush creep onto her cheeks as her next words tumbled out. "I really love you Ichigo!" she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, releasing his arm, now that the words were out there was no taking them back. But it was true right? She had had a crush on him since she first met him.

"Really?" Ichigo never once turned her way, so it was impossible to see his expression. "I never would have guessed," he answered in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry, then. Because I don't feel anything like that for you…sorry."

Orihime allowed a silent gasp to escape her lips. Not only had she just revealed her feelings to the man she loved, but her feelings weren't returned. Ichigo didn't feel the same. She bit back her tears, plastering on another fake smile. "Oh Ichigo, you're so funny. Can't you even tell when someone is joking with you? I was just trying to cheer you up after all."

"Oh I see." Ichigo muttered, knowing she was lying to him. "Look Orihime, I really need to leave."

She watched him walk away, never turning back once as she clinched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. "Ichigo…you idiot."

As students began to pour into the hallway, Orihime realized she needed to leave before anyone noticed she was about to bust into tears. Now she was going to have to go home and deal with Gin. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward, making her way out of the school before anyone paid attention.

She continued her way down the street, once leaving the school grounds to her apartment where Gin waited. What would she say to him when she got there? It was a good bet he probably would notice she was a bit upset. However, the way Ichigo said that to her, he never looked at her… so what if he didn't mean it? Yeah! That had to be it! He was hurting her feelings because he wasn't ready to be near his friends yet. That had to be it! With a renewed feeling in mind, she placed on her smiley face and continued back home.

"I'm home!" she called when she entered her apartment, not seeing Gin in the living room.

"That's good," Gin called from the kitchen. "I decided to make us supper tonight. I hope you don't mind."

Orihime grinned. "No, not at all. I would have just ate the leftovers in the fridge if you weren't here." She removed her shoes and coat, hanging it up. "Would you like me to get the cushions and table set?"

"That will be a great help."

Orihime was quick to pull the table to the middle of the living room and then went to the closet. Knowing about the junk inside she carefully opened the door a slight bit and began to feel for the cushions. To her surprise, she couldn't feel anything but air. What the heck…

She stuck her foot into the closet to try and find the junk and again found air. Finally, too confused. She pulled the door wide open to find a surprise.

"What the…"

"Surprise," a voice said from behind her. She slightly jumped, turning to finding Gin standing not even two feet away. His typical grin was in place. "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of straightening up the closet while you were gone. It can be a bit boring here."

"Oh…" she wasn't sure what else to say. She turned back to the closet and saw the cushions sitting on the floor neatly in the back corner of the small closet. Bending at the knees, as she was still in her uniform, she reached for the cushions and walked to the table where Gin was now waiting for her with their dinner.

With Gin's surprise, she had completely forgotten about Ichigo's harsh words to her. The man before her was quite generous. She was happy she gave him a second chance. And even was glad Central 46 had him sentenced to the World of the Living.


	3. Job Hunting

_Author's Notes: This chapter was co-authored by my friend Rain-and-Thunder by means of ._

_Also I greatly apologize if Gin sounds OOC. There is a reason for his oocness. In this, he has been placed in a situation he's never been in before. Therefore acting OOC is often essential until one gets used to what's around them. Even we will act out of character of what we normal act to when we're in something we've never found ourselves in before. I am taking a lot of time and effort though in thinking how Gin probably would act, so I am doing what I believe would be in his character to do under the strange circumstances._

_Other than how Gin loves to act very mysterious and teasing, we really don't know how he would act when placed in dire situations. We know he can and will frown as just before his death, he actually acted out of character to what we were used to of him._

**Job Hunting**

With it being a new day, Orihime once again got up, had her breakfast and got ready to leave for school, leaving Gin once again by himself in her apartment. Gin had completely missed her sadness from the night before although his surprise to her about the closet did make her forget.

"Have a nice day Orihime." Gin waved at the door with an unusually large grin plastered over his face. "Don't talk to any strange hollow, Soul Reaper, or other on your way to school, especially if they suddenly grin at you."

Orihime laughed to herself and she put her shoes on and waved. "I'll see you later Gin." The door then closed leaving the man alone in the apartment.

With Gin, now alone, there were many things going through his mind. One of them being the fact he had to figure out something for income. He had another cold night sleeping on the couch and it was rather annoying to him. If he could get a job, then he could get his own place or at least find a two-bedroom apartment for himself and Orihime. Knowing she lived alone and she had high spirit energy, she could become another easy target again.

Knowing there was a daily newspaper delivered to Orihime's door, he walked to the door, opening it to find the morning paper. Picking it up, he quickly closed the door, keeping whatever heat was in the living room trapped there. He didn't need anymore cold air in the apartment.

Taking a seat at the small table, where he left his tea, he began to scan the paper for the job offers. One thing he did learn while in Aizen's services was some things in what humans did in their daily routines. Aizen followed Ichigo from the time he was born, making sure Ichigo would grow to come to his true Soul Reaper powers by meeting Rukia and taking her powers to actually activate his own.

As Gin browsed through the paper, learning of the latest accidents and other news, he continued to sip his tea. One article though caused him to frown. There typed in black lettering was an accident that occurred the day before of a car suddenly being flipped upside down, killing two young children and their mother. He knew there was no way a car could flip like that unless it hit something. That accident was no accident. A Hollow killed those victims.

Not wanting to dwell on something he had no control over, he flipped the page to the want ads.

"Let's see, what sort of jobs they have," he replied. He took another sip of tea. "They have help wanted for jewellery store clerks, bank clerks, cashier for a gas station…" He then nearly slipped the tea out of his hand as his eyes fully opened. "What the hell?! A male escort service wanted? What in the world do these humans do in their free time? And those in the Soul Society thought I was creepy. Humans are really creepy."

His eyes continued to scan the want ads until something caught his eye, almost like a slap in the face. "Substitute Teacher wanted for Karakura High School. That's the same school Ichigo and Orihime attend. Interesting…" His grin then returned. He never had the opportunity to teach at the Academy in the Soul Society before, but he did graduate there in one year of attending, so teaching probably shouldn't be too bad for him. And it would give him a chance to be closer to Orihime. Being honest with himself, he actually didn't like her going to school alone, not since what happened when Aizen kidnapped her.

Putting the paper down, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready. Since arriving in the World of the Living, he once paid a visit to Kisuke's shop. He knew Kisuke wouldn't treat him very well since there was bad blood between them. The man, though, was all business when Gin stopped by and allowed the man to have some unused older men's clothing, giving Gin at least some wardrobe.

Getting out what appeared to be the best out of what few clothes he had, he looked himself over and checked his hair in the mirror. "Hmmm…guess I'll have to go with my charming personality I suppose." He hummed as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it more presentable. He didn't really have any other clothes besides what he'd arrived in and what few he received from Kisuke, something he'd have to change soon if he was gonna be stuck with these humans. "Might as well get there before anyone else gets the job."

* * *

He sat in the office with several other candidates for the job, waiting his turn for the interview. The man next to him was a little chubby and sweating bullets, he kept glancing his way for some reason. Then again it could have something to do with the perpetual grin he always wore on his face. "Hello." He tried a friendly approach, opening his eyes slightly.

The man calmly and quietly scooted his chair to the other side of the room.

Well that was just rude wasn't it?

"Gin Ichimaru?" a man called from the office door, the man Gin assumed was the principle.

"Oh, that's me." Gin waved.

The man at the door adjusted his glasses. "I see…well at any rate if you would please follow me."

Gin followed the man into the small office sitting down when he was instructed to. The other man imply sat behind a large desk, someone cleared their throat. "Ah, Mr. Principle sir I was just getting our new applicant seated."

The real principle, a man with something of a goofy face smiled at Gin warmly, reaching to shake his hand. "Your background is a little questionable, but you scored remarkably high on the evaluation test. And you seem like such a friendly laid back sort of guy." He gave a hearty laugh.

Gin's smile widened, "Thank you sir, I've often been told I have a… interesting personality." To say the least, Rukia he'd known had typically compared him with a snake, and a few other Captain's thought he was always up to something devious. Of course he actually was, but this was just his face after all.

The principle suddenly cleared his throat. "I just have a few more questions I'd like to ask?"

"Fire away." Gin replied.

"How good are you with party decorations?"

"Mr. Principle?!" His aid seemed shocked.

Gin opened his eyes at the man, who flinched back, causing the principle to laugh. "I do ok, I guess you could say I'm the life of the party, though a friend of mine, Rangiku is more of the party girl type."

The Principle smiled, putting his hands together. "That's the type of attitude I like hearing with potential teachers."

Gin slightly frowned, narrowing his eyes back to slits. Was that a challenge? Something Gin himself would pull on others? It sure sounded liked it. "I'm not sure I follow."

"I was testing you," the older man continued. "I wanted to know what your reaction would be to a senseless random question and you answered it with ease. I can see you work well under pressure, just from that one question alone." He then leaned forward. "By the way, this Rangiku friend of yours, would she mind if I got her phone number? I mean there are times I do like to throw a party."

"Mr. Principle!" squeaked his aid in complete disbelief. He was glad Kagine wasn't in the room.

Giving a wide smirk, Gin just had to answer the question. "Unfortunately, my friend is very hard to reach right now. She's not even in the country and won't be for quite some time."

"That's too bad," the Principle answered, leaning back, showing he actually was serious that time. "Well on to bigger things like why you feel the want to teach adolescent teens ranging between ages of 15 – 18."

"In my experience," Gin began. "I have dealt with much worse. I was once a leader so to speak."

"Leader?" asked the aid. "Like a boy scout leader?"

Gin turned his narrowed gaze to the man he thought was the Principle. "No. For a short time I attended… the army and rose through the ranks pretty quick and made it high enough to lead my own team. And those who followed my command could sometimes act very unprofessional and immature."

"How can leading immature men have anything to do with dealing with the teens?" asked the aid.

"Because immature men can act worse than teens," Gin threw in, grinning. "And you know dealing with subordinates who just whine all day can be quite tiresome, unless you throw a firm command, making sure those under you realize you are their leader or in this case with these teens. They think they are the smartest people on the planet therefore we are stupid compared to them. You can't let teens think they can run the classroom when they are only just learning and you already learnt what is needed to teach."

The Principle gave an impressive nod. This strange man did know what he was talking about. Even if his resume stated his only job was serving in the army since he was old enough to serve, the man did seem to have some smarts and looked as though he could handle tough situations, including some out of control teens. Then again the man's wide grin could probably put fear in the teens.

"I do have a couple more questions for you?" asked the Principle. "By chance can you speak another language?"

Gin turned his gaze to the older man. "I can speak several languages fluently including English."

The older man grinned. "Guess that now answers my next question, which was about your army background. But since you can speak more than Japanese, I'm not going to bother to ask about it." He sighed. "Well there's not much more I can ask. Except for one. If I were to hire you, when would you be available?"

"Mr. Principle," Gin began. "I could begin working this afternoon if need be or right now even."

The Principle and his aid looked at one another with an impressive glance. This man was ready right then and there. The Principle then stood and stepped away from his desk. Gin stood as the man stopped in front of him.

"Well Mr. Ichimaru, welcome to the teaching staff." He held out his hand for Gin to take.

Gin's grin never faltered as he shook the man's hand. "Thank you Mr. Principle."

"I would like you to start first thing tomorrow. Classroom 1 –3, needs a teacher for a few weeks and the current teacher is taking leave as of this afternoon after school is over."

"One dash Three?" Gin questioned. "I think that'll pretty easy to remember." In the back of his mind he knew exactly what classroom that was. That was the room Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu attended. In a way he wasn't sure if that was a good idea to announce to the Quincy and former Substitute Soul Reaper he was actually now living in their town. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. At least this way, Gin could keep a better eye on Orihime in case of a Hollow trouble.

"Oh before you leave, I know there are other potentials out in the other room," the Principle started. "But don't let them know I've hired you. I am hiring for one other position which will be starting next week and it's for the Twelfth Grade."

"Do not worry," Gin teased. "I would never say anything to anyone. Not even to my roommate." No that was something he couldn't tell her. Not to mention he wanted to see the expression on her face the next day when he would walk into the classroom. "Good day, Mr. Principle."

With that Gin turned away from the two men and left the office. Not once did he look at any of the other candidates in the waiting room. Gin actually had to get out of the school and quick before anyone who knew him, knew he was there. He wasn't quite ready for the ton of questions.

* * *

Feeling satisfied Gin made his way back to Orihime's to wait for her return. Upon reaching her place, he was glad she gave him an extra key so he could get back in. Back in the warmer home, he carefully removed his footwear so the snow wouldn't get too far around the doorway and hung his coat up.

Afterwards, he strolled over to the closet and opened it, marvelling at his own handwork. His slitted eyes fell upon the ripped bear and a frown fell upon his face. "This just won't do. Can't have her keep remembering such a horrid memory of someone she lost."

Grabbing the bear, he walked over the couch and turned on the TV to some random program. Two days ago he had watched Orihime with a keen observant eye, pretending that he wasn't, when she had to sew something on one of her favorite sweaters, fixing a hole or something. So how hard could it be to sew back on one little eyeball on a teddy bear?

For nearly an hour the man tried to fix the damn bear but the more times he tried, the more times he kept pricking himself with a needle causing his index finger to bleed. The annoyance of it caused his grin to fade completely into an annoyed scowl. He was completely frustrated by this small simple task.

Too frustrated for the moment, he roughly pushed the bear onto the couch and got up. He was going to take a break from trying to fix that nuisance of a bear. He had to get up and stretch his legs anyway from sitting there in one spot too long. Of course this would give him time to bandage up his fingers to hide the unfortunate mess of all the needle pricks.

He could just imagine Rangiku. She'd probably would have passed out by now from laughing because he was humiliating himself too much for a stupid plushie. With the thought of his old childhood friend in mind, Gin made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water to clean his fingers.

Leaning over the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror, looking at what he was reduced to now. Gone from a famous, respectable Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads to betraying them to try and stop Aizen in his own way to finally being killed by the evil man only to be brought back to life by Orihime Inoue and now must live the remainder of his life, however long that would be in the World of the Living, with no powers.

"I've reduced my life to this," he whispered to his reflection in the mirror. "Damn it, Aizen! Why couldn't I stop you sooner? Then none of this would be happening."

He continued to hold his fingers under the facet as he stared at himself almost like he was half expecting the reflection to answer him back, but that wasn't about to happen. With a deep sigh, his eyes finally averted down, while his other hand turned off the water and he went and dried his hands before working applying some bandages to his injured fingers. Too bad there wasn't anything to help seal up his wounded pride or even ego.

Knowing there wasn't anything he could about his situation, he left the bathroom, going back to the living to try once again to fix that blasted bear before Orihime was to get home. He wanted to leave it as a surprise for her. It was the least he could do for her allowing him to stay with her, keeping him off the streets. Now he had some news to tell her. He wouldn't tell her where he found a job, but he was going to tell her did get one.

By the time Orihime finally came home from school, all ten of Gin's fingers were bandaged up and he was sitting on the couch, leaning his head back, slightly exhausted. Once he finally had that confounded bear fixed, he placed it on the mantel beside the picture of Orihime's brother. He had noticed the time was slipping away from him and Orihime would soon be home and he wanted to again make dinner since, currently, he wasn't working.

"Hi Gin!" Orihime called in her cheerful voice, when the time came she entered her home, not yet noticing his tired body. "How was your…" she paused, noticing him. "Day…"

Gin finally lifted his head from the back of the couch. "Pretty good once you consider I decided to spend all day job hunting, trying to find a way to get money for myself to live." He then flashed her his infamous grin. "But I did procure a job."

"You did!?" she gasped. Once removing her shoes, she bounced herself to the couch, startling the man. "That's great!" Before thinking of it, her arms were quick to be around his waist. "I'm so happy."

He was taken aback by her sudden move. He was not expecting her to 'attack' him so impulsively. And what made matters more surprising for him was her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly while her face was pressed against his chest.

"Ummm… Orihime…" he tried, trying not to reveal a blush.

She then lifted her head suddenly. "Oh! Was I just squeezing you too tight? I mean sometimes I do end up doing that when I get really excited. Tatsuki knows that all too well." She quickly rambled on, not realizing the awkward position she placed the two in.

Not knowing what to say to her sudden ramble again, he tried to push himself away from her but with her arms still around his waist, she lost her balance and fully landed on his lap. She released an audible gasp as she fell forward, being closer to him than she realized.

No longer able to, Gin's cheeks turned a hue of pink as he felt her young breasts pushed up so tightly against his body. Not even Rangiku ever tried to get this close to him unless she knew he wanted her to. "Well…" he lightly squeaked before coughing. "I think it might…"

She lifted her head once again and stared at him in the face, her own face just as red as his. Her lips went dry as she tried to find words to say. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Gin's hands out at the sides and the digits were wrapped up. She gasped once again, removing her arms from his waist to sit properly on the couch like a lady, since she was in a skirt.

"What happened?" she asked, blush fading she grabbed one of his hands.

Finally finding his voice, he pulled his hand away from hers and suddenly stood. "I should check on dinner." He was swift to leave the room, leaving a dumbfounded teen in his wake.

Orihime opened her mouth to speak as she slowly stood, wondering what was wrong with him. She had never seen him act so flustered before. With a shrug, she turned to her picture of her brother and released another gasp. "What the…"

With careful steps, she stepped towards the picture, grabbing the bear with shaking fingers. Tears surfaced as her left hand traced the newly fixed bear her brother tore when he was a Hollow. There was only one person who could have done that and the bandages on his fingers proved it.

"Gin…" she breathed as tears splashed on the bear. She hugged the bear tightly and took a seat back on the couch. Gin had fixed her bear. How could she repay him for something like that? She had thought of getting Uryu to fix it but she could never get the nerve to take the bear out of the apartment.

Not paying attention, Orihime's tears continued to fall as all her emotions finally caught up to her. She couldn't even hold in the rejection from Ichigo's words after school yesterday. She felt completely alone. It even seemed Tatsuki had abandoned her, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Orihime?"

She felt a shift on the couch, but continued to ignore everything around her. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder before realizing Gin was now sitting beside her and was probably looking very concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't believe those tears would be just strictly because I fixed your bear."

"No…" she sniffed, hugging the bear tightly. "It's just…" her voice choked up from the tears. "I'm completely alone. I have no one."

"That's not true," he replied. "You have your friend Tatsuki. And I'm sure you have your other friends who rescued you from Heuco Mundo."

"That's just it!" she blurted. "Ichigo ignores me. Ever since Aizen was defeated, he's been ignoring everyone and…and…"

"And?" he blinked, confused.

"He doesn't return my feelings!" she announced as she hugged the bear even more tightly. "I told him I loved him and he plainly stated he doesn't return my feelings without even looking at me!"

Gin totally could relate to that very easily. He had the same problem with Rangiku. His busty friend had feelings for him, but he only saw her as a friend, which was why he always kept her at arms length and would disappear into the night without telling her when he was going. He cared greatly for Rangiku and wanted to give back what Aizen stole from her, but he failed in that mission. However, he only loved Rangiku like a sister.

"When did he tell you this?" he asked, finally after a few minutes of listening to her quiet sobs.

"Yesterday after school. But then it totally slipped my mind when I got home and found the closet cleaned up and now seeing this bear…"

"It wasn't my intention to make you cry," he honestly answered.

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "How do you do that?" she asked. "You  
remind me so much like Rangiku. She even knows of my feelings for Ichigo and she never once told me I was stupid for having feelings for him."

"Rangiku and I grew up together in the Rukon," he smirked. "Some of our bad habits rubbed off onto the other."

"She told me she has feelings for you."

"Yes, I know," he admitted. "But like Ichigo, I do not feel for her as she does for me. To me, she's like a sister I never had. Ichigo may feel the same for you."

"But why be so distant?" she asked, confused. "He's pulled away from everyone. From Uryu, Chad and even Tatsuki."

He shook his head. "I can't say what is going through his mind but I do have an idea what he's going through. I've just gone from Captain level power down to nothing. I've lost all my spiritual power and this Gigai prevents me from gaining spirit energy. My soul is trapped and have to learn to live without what I had before."

One of his hands rested against her face, brushing her tears. "But you have to realize Ichigo is going through a tough time right now."

Orihime's breath hitched in her throat feeling his hand against her face. She wasn't sure what to make of it. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as her eyes began to light up. "Thank you," she whispered. "For fixing my bear."

He grinned. "I'm glad. Chances are Aizen was the one who sent the Hollows after your brother and transformed him into a Hollow in the first place. Come, why don't we eat dinner now. I did whip us up something to eat."

She sniffled once and then smiled, crinkling her eyes. "Ok!" The mention of food brought her out of her depression, for the moment. She was curious to what type of job he was starting but she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her. At least he now had one that was the main thing. Soon he probably would leave her apartment and perhaps no one would find out she was harbouring a former Soul Reaper who did many crimes against the Soul Society.


	4. Substitute Teacher

_Author's Notes: Thank you to my friend Rain and Thunder for her wonderful ideas._

**Substitute Teacher**

Orihime arrived in class and went straight over to where Uryu and Chad were. Uryu was, as usual, sitting at his desk while Chad stood behind him. The two were quietly talking as students stepped into the room. Orihime smiled at her two friends. She seemed a little too happy than normal. What no one knew was she was happy for her housemate in starting a job. She never did find out what his job was, but she didn't mind. At least Gin had one.

"Good morning," she called.

Uryu looked at her, noting her happy expression. "You seem a bit cheerful this morning."

"Yeah, a friend of mine got a job and starts today. I'm really happy for him," she answered.

"Him?" Chad blinked. "Someone we know?"

"Well…"

"Did you guys hear!?" Keigo blurted out as he ran into the room, and ran straight to Uryu's desk almost looked like he was about to crash into it but stopped two inches short of it.

"Hear what?" asked Tatsuki as she came up to them.

"Miss Ochi has been put on leave. We're getting a substitute for the next while. This is so exciting!" Keigo exclaimed.

"What's so exciting over having a substitute?" blinked Tatsuki. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal!?" Keigo looked hurt, giving off the waterfall tears down his eyes. "How can you say that! Having a substitute usually can get away with a lot more things."

"And get into trouble? Thanks but no thanks," Tatsuki shook her head. "It's already bad enough as it is some of us already missed a lot of time from school because of that Aizen guy."

Keigo's excited mood dropped, remembering that fight all too well. That guy was absolutely creepy and the guy who was with him, he wasn't any better. Keigo could remember all too vividly what the second guy looked like. He had a very wide mocking grin and his eyes were slanted so much, one couldn't even tell what color his eyes were. The guy was all around scary. But he had no idea who was worse, the very strong guy or the grinning guy.

"Well he wasn't that bad," Orihime replied, referring to Gin. "I mean in a way you said he did protect you guys from Aizen when he tried to kill you."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Orihime, Gin Ichimaru was tried in the Soul Society. I don't know why you say he wasn't that bad. He helped hold you prisoner in Heuco Mundo."

"Only because he was trying to stop Aizen," Orihime defended the grinning man. "And he did protect our friends."

"I don't trust the guy," Uryu argued. "And I hope the Soul Society gave him a good punishment."

Orihime took a deep breath. Now she had a real problem on her hands. They were going to eventually find out Gin was actually in the Karakura Town living as a mortal.

"Take your seats everyone!" announced the Principle as he walked into the class. Everyone was quick to taking their seats quietly to await further instructions from the Principle. "As I'm sure many of you are aware of," he began once class was seated. "Miss Ochi has been given a leave absence. While she is a way, you will have another teacher."

Just then a tall man with strange silver hair walked in. For the moment he kept his face clearly hidden by the books he carried in his hands. He didn't want Ichigo to see him just yet. Orihime lightly gasped. The man's hair looked very familiar.

The Principle was quick to take his leave, letting Gin step over to the board, placing his books down on the desk quickly and turned his back to the class. He then wrote his name on the black board, keeping his name well hidden.

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the man who walked in. He was sitting at his desk, leaning against his hand on the desk, looking bored. All those around him though were looking at the man's back, wondering who this guy was. Chad and Uryu were fully alert. This guy was very familiar to them as well. Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Mizuiro didn't seem to recognize him too much, yet.

"Good morning class," Gin began, not turning yet.

"That voice…" Uryu whispered, eyes going wide.

Orihime's heart began to speed up. This couldn't be his job, could it? He couldn't have gotten a job as their replacement teacher.

Gin then turned. "I'm Gin Ichimaru," he stated proudly giving his famous grin.

"Gin…" Orihime breathed, heart nearly stopping.

Both Chad and Uryu were quick to jump to their feet. All color drained from Keigo's face as Chizuru and Tatsuki's hearts began to race and they were frozen in terror. Mizuiro seemed the least affected and just gawked at the man. Ichigo though had the most noticeable reaction.

The very second his name was called out; Ichigo was quick to lift his head. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his legs went rubber. He pushed his hands onto his desk and made way to stand. But the force of the push forced him out of his seat, crashing to the floor. But he didn't seem at all phased by the fall. In a speed no one knew he had, he jumped to his feet, not taking too long for him to cover the distance to the front of the classroom, gripping Gin by the color and slamming him against the wall.

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped.

"Stop Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled, jumping to her feet.

He ignored his friends as he glared at the man, ignoring gasps in the room. "You! How dare you show your face here? What the hell are you scheming this time?"

Gin casually pried his fingers lose, grin not faltering. He was expecting Ichigo's reaction to be so obvious. "I assure you Mr. Kurosaki I am scheming nothing. Now, is this really how you want to address your new teacher? People are watching after all."

Ichigo snarled. "I should just kill you," he seethed.

"Now, that wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, your friends are watching and you're scaring those who don't know me. You may want to take your seat before I send you to detention."

Both Chad and Uryu rushed to the front of the classroom to pry Ichigo off their teacher. "Ichigo," Uryu hissed quietly. "Stop making a damn scene."

"This man took Orihime!" Ichigo growled.

"No, that was Aizen," Gin stated. "I merely was a pawn in his scheme and I protected her in the end."

With Chad and Uryu being so much stronger than Ichigo since the boy had lost all his spirit power, they were finally able to get Ichigo's hands off Gin and pulled him away from the man. Gin side stepped away from the three teens and recomposed himself.

"Perhaps it might be a good idea to take Mr. Kurosaki out to cool off. I'll let you three leave for the first class but be back by next period."

"You're not my teacher!" Ichigo snarled.

"I am for as long as Miss Ochi is away," Gin remarked as he stepped away further to address the rest of the class. His eyes fell upon Orihime. But with his eyes completely slanted, no one could tell he was looking at her. "I am sorry for that interruption," he replied as Uryu and Chad managed to pull their friend out into the hall. "It would seem our young student is having a lapse of judgement. I'm sure it probably has something to do with his mood as of late. No matter, for now we'll just let it pass."

"Umm…" Keigo stuttered. "Mr. Ichi…Ichimaru… is… this for real?"

Gin turned his attention to the stuttering teen and remembered him from when Aizen went after Ichigo's friends. "I'm afraid so. But there's nothing to worry. There is nothing here to harm any of you. That is a promise."

Orihime was completely in a state of shock. Gin was there in her classroom as her teacher now. That was his job. Now this was really messed up. Her own teacher was currently living with her. What would people say to that? She took a gulp of air as her eyes never left Gin's face.

"Is there something the matter?" Gin asked as he approached her desk. "There's nothing on my face is there?"

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin. "N-no sir," she squeaked, remembering to address him formally.

"That's good to know." He then leaned closer and whispered so only she could hear. "Sorry for startling you but you mustn't make too much of a scene." He then leaned back. "Do I make myself clear young lady?" The tone he used made the class think he was reprimanding her privately.

"Ye-yes sir," she squeaked again.

Grinning, he turned away and went back to the front of the class. "Well now, lets begin today's lesson."

* * *

Outside the class, the second Ichigo was out of the door, he pulled his arms away from his friends. He turned towards his friends, leaning against the wall of the windows, glaring at them. He had so much anger suddenly. Anger at Gin for being there. Anger at the Soul Society for allowing him to walk in the World of the Living. And anger at his friends for restraining him just now.

"What the hell!" he snapped.

"Ichigo," Uryu stated. "What do you think you could have accomplished in there?"

"You know who the hell he is!"

"Ichigo, how could we forget?" asked Chad. "He worked with Aizen who took Orihime."

"That's exactly my point!" Ichigo yelled. "That man in there is responsible for many deaths and kidnapping."

"We know," Uryu agreed. "But he's posing as our teacher. We can't just attack someone in front of an audience. Besides," he looked to Chad. "Did you sense and spiritual pressure from him?"

"No, I didn't. Either his gigai is blocking it like Rukia's did that time she was here before she was arrested or he lost his powers."

"I don't care if he's lost his powers or not. He doesn't belong here! What was the Soul Society thinking!?"

"Ichigo, if you would just think of a minute. You know Orihime resurrected him and she did say Central 46 was going to give him a life sentence. What if that life sentence is to live here with no powers?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort back something but then closed his mouth again. Uryu did have a point. He remembered Kisuke telling him once the Soul Society was going to strip him of his powers and make him live in the World of the Living but before they could strip his powers, he and Yoruichi fled to the World of the Living, hiding as mortals with a gigai that hid spiritual pressure. The idea was possible Gin could have been given the same sentence but this time he wasn't able to flee before sentenced was passed out.

"So why the hell is he here then?" he demanded suddenly.

"That is something we'll have to ask him, but not in front of so many people," Uryu argued. "We'd have to wait until after class when there's no prying ears or eyes."

"And what do we do in the meantime?" asked Chad. "He has clearly stated he's our teacher."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to listen to that bastard for anything," Ichigo hissed.

"Ichigo, I really can't see the Soul Society sending him here if he's just going to try and kill us again and I said I can't sense anything from him," Uryu tried again.

Ichigo glared at his friend. "I'm never going to trust him."

"I'm not asking you to," Uryu replied. "But he was right on one thing, if you do keep lashing out like this, you will be placed in detention. And that's not good. You're still getting over from the loss of your powers."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Ichigo yelled as he turned to stare out the window. "I can't see Hollows. I can't see Soul Reapers. I can't protect those I love anymore. So what good am I?"

Uryu shook his head. "Ichigo, you only became a Soul Reaper less than a year ago. Before meeting Rukia you saw ghosts but never did anything about it."

"And that man in there had been a Soul Reaper for years before betraying those under him and now look at him, he's here!"

"Is this more about Gin being here or your frustration of not being a Soul Reaper anymore?"

Ichigo turned and glared at the Quincy. "Both. That bastard is part of the reason I lost my powers in the first place. He could have stopped Aizen at any time before he became too powerful, but didn't. He could have stopped Orihime from being taken to Heuco Mundo, but he didn't."

"You know," Chad began. "With him here, it would be a good way to keep an eye on him. Myself, Uryu and Orihime have active powers."

Ichigo gave his tall friend a sideways glance, but remained silent.

"Chad has a point," Uryu agreed. "With him here, we can keep an eye on him to be sure he's not doing anything stupid. I'm sure one wrong move and the Soul Society would be on him faster than a pack of wolves."

Ichigo turned and regarded his friends. "Never thought of it like that."

"Perhaps we should return to class and figure out what his angle is," Uryu offered. "At the very least Orihime is in that room with him in there too. Chad and I are the only ones who can protect her from him."

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "I'm not leaving her alone with that bastard!" He pushed himself away from the window, making his way past his friends and back into class.

Gin was in the middle of speaking to the class when the door opened, disrupting his preaching. For several seconds Gin and Ichigo stared at one another. Well more Ichigo glared and Gin just grinned.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Gin asked.

Uryu and Chad stepped up behind Ichigo both ready to grab the teen's arm if the young man tried to attack the former Soul Reaper again.

Ichigo remained silent for several more seconds before giving the man a snort and moved back to his desk without a single word. Both Chad and Uryu gave a silent sigh of relief and moved back to their desks.

Gin watched the three until they were all sitting and then went back to his lesson, knowing full well Ichigo was now watching him like a hawk, waiting to pounce at the first opening Gin would drop his guard. Gin's grin widened, knowing that was not going to happen.

* * *

When lunch finally arrived, Gin was quick to excuse himself before Ichigo could get out of his seat to confront the man. Gin was going to allow the teen to corner him but wanted to wait until after school. Ichigo snarled at Gin's retreating back but stayed where he was. He would get his answers.

The second Gin was gone, Ichigo turned to Orihime. "Orihime, you ok?"

Orihime blinked, confused by the question. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"That bastard will not touch you again," he stated.

Keigo and Tatsuki both blinked, confused by the statement.

"Ichigo, why wouldn't Orihime be ok?" asked Keigo.

"That bastard helped capture Orihime," Ichigo hissed. "And I will not allow him to harm her."

"Ichigo, we all know that already," Tatsuki said. "But we also know Orihime brought him back to life. We were all there and watched her do it."

Orihime remained where she was as she pulled out her lunch, which was leftovers from last night's supper Gin cooked for her.

"What is that!?" Chizuru blinked as she came up behind Orihime, getting ready to hug her from behind. With Tatsuki distracted she probably had a perfect opportunity to grab her girl. But seeing Orihime's lunch, threw her for a loop. "You don't normally have something like that for lunch."

Everyone turned to Orihime and got a good look at her lunch. "Wait! Where's the creepy food?!" Tatsuki gasped.

Orihime's eyes grew huge before she gave a nervous giggle. "Well you… see… an old… friend of the family… stopped by last night… and well… made me supper… so I took some with me… today for lunch…"

"Why haven't I heard of this friend before?" asked Ichigo, looking suspicious at her.

"Well…" she paused giving another nervous giggled. "They haven't been around for years and decided to look me up and found me," she replied quickly.

Again those around her blinked. Why would she answer it so fast and why was she so nervous all of a sudden. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Orihime was holding something back. But knowing her, he knew she wouldn't actually say the truth. Now he had something to try and figure out by the end of the day. First Gin shows up and now Orihime acting very jumpy, something wasn't right.

"What is that?" asked Tatsuki, now looking Orihime's lunch.

"Oh, its chicken with mushrooms," Orihime answered. An idea suddenly came to mind. "But then I added some sweet chilli sauce and spiced it up with some cinnamon," she bull faced lied.

Tatsuki, Keigo and Chizuru suddenly gave a disgusted look. "How can you eat stuff like that?" asked Tatsuki.

"That's my Orihime for you!" Chizuru threw her arms around the girl, catching her enormous breasts in her hug. "She's so adorable when she's like this."

"Ahh." Orihime gasped.

"Get off her you idiot!" Tatsuki nailed her in the face, sending the unfortunate girl across the room.

Orihime cringed at the sound of her lesbian friend hitting the wall. She swiftly turned to the now injured teen. "So sorry about that!" she squeaked.

"Why do you apologize for Tatsuki?" asked Uryu, pushing his glasses up. "You know she does it all the time."

Orihime shrugged and began to eat her 'ordinary' lunch that she lied about on what was in it besides mushrooms, chicken and rice. She just barely dodged the bullet of that one. She never thought it would be very awkward to take some of Gin's cooking to school for lunch. Then again she had no idea he was about to be her teacher either.

For the first time in months, Ichigo remained in the classroom and quietly ate his lunch, listening to his friends' mindless chatter. He was damned well determined to not see any harm come to Orihime now that Gin was there. The former Soul Reaper wasn't someone to trust. But also he had not bought Orihime's story of what she had in her lunch. He could plainly see there didn't seem to be any evidence of cinnamon or sweet chilli sauce in her food.

Soon enough lunch was over and Gin returned to the classroom to continue his teachings of other classes. The rest of the day was uneventful to any more sudden reactions. Ichigo remained silent but never dropped his guard or glare at the man in the front of the class. He couldn't figure out what the man's angle was and he spent the entire day trying to figure it out.

Finally the final bell rang, ending the day's classes.

"That's all for today." Gin announced, grin widening. "For your homework I want you to write a 700 page essay, read chapters 4-8 in your text books, do math problems on page 12 and 13, and finish up that paper on theories and testaments."

Keigo's jaw dropped, along with most of the class as well. "That much, but…. but how are we supposed to finish all of that in one night?" Waterfall tears began to wash down his face from shock.

Orihime gasped in near horror, wondering if that was one of his moments to tease. She knew he loved to tease and freak people out.

"Then I suggest you hurry home and get started then shouldn't you?" Gin chuckled.

"This really is…" Uryu began; getting the feeling Gin was pulling something.

"Just a joke." Gin finished for him. "Actually just read over the current chapter and answer the study questions at the end. …Dismissed."

Everyone in the class gave a huge sigh of relief; now seeing the man was just pulling their leg. Ichigo snarled as he began to gather his books.

"Figures, he would do something like that," he hissed under his breath.

Mizuiro stood and went to his friend Keigo who had collapsed on the floor from Gin's joke. "You know, you can get up now. Mr. Ichimaru was just yanking our chain."

Keigo's mouth was hanging open quivering in a state of shock.

"You keep lying on the floor people will think you're a doormat," Mizuiro added before walking over his friend and started to leave the classroom.

Ichigo slowly lifted himself from the desk, slowly making his way to the door. He was going to be the last one out the door so he could stop and demand answers from Gin. Uryu and Chad both had the same idea as well. They were just as curious as Ichigo was.

Orihime wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to leave Gin alone knowing Ichigo was very upset. It had not gone unnoticed by her on how Ichigo glared at Gin all day. She thought perhaps she should remain behind to be sure nothing bad happened. Taking a step back, Orihime made her way to the back of the classroom so not to be noticed. She knew Ichigo wanted to do this alone, but she couldn't get the shaky feeling he was going to do something.

Feeling no one else was now in the classroom, besides himself, Chad and Uryu, Ichigo was quick to change directions and snap his attention to Gin. He was quick to drop his books and end up straight in the tall man's face again, grabbing him once again by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he demanded.

"What no pleasantries first?" Gin mocked. He brought his hands up in defence. "You really need to chill out more. This isn't becoming of you."

"Cut the crap, Gin!" Ichigo snapped. "I want to know what the hell you're doing here in my school in that gigai!"

"It's hard to let the man speak if you're nearly choking him," Uryu remarked.

Ichigo hissed and removed his hands off the man's clothes, allowing him to once again straighten his shirt up. Not once did Gin's grin fade.

"Now answer the damn question, damn it!" Ichigo demanded once again.

"Would you believe me if I told you this is my punishment?" Gin remarked.

"What do you mean your punishment?" asked Uryu. "The last time we heard anything about you, Central 46 had you imprisoned in Squad 4 for your injuries."

"I was." Gin looked to the Quincy. "I was held in Squad 4 until just recently when I was brought forth to the new Central 46 for sentencing. You already all knew I was getting a life sentence."

Ichigo stood with his fists clenched. Gin was beating around the bush and he knew it. This was something he knew about this man from Rukia. Gin loved to tease and drag things on. "Get to the damn point!"

"I'm forever forced in this gigai with no spiritual pressure. They've stripped my powers from me."

"You have no spiritual pressure?" blinked Uryu. "It's not just the gigai hiding it?"

Gin shook his head. "None. I was knocked unconscious and woke here in Karakura Town to fend for myself in anyway I can just last week."

"Then you've been living on the streets then?" asked Chad.

"Not quite," Gin mocked. "I have been staying with a young lady."

Patience was wearing thin on Ichigo as his eyes began to crease in anger. Gin was now toying with them, just like he did when the two fought in the fake Karakura Town.

Gin saw Ichigo was losing his patience and yet he couldn't stop himself from pouring my fuel to the fire. "This young lady has burnt orange hair and is quite attractive looking. She's very petite and even is a bit busty for her size."

Burnt orange hair… that sounded a lot like Orihime.

Orihime gasped as she began to make her way to the front of the classroom. She could feel Ichigo's anger was rising. She was upset that Ichigo was about to find out Gin was staying with her. She saw through Gin's teasing.

"You don't mean…" Uryu gasped, not wanting to say the name. From the corner of his eye he saw Orihime approach them. He had no idea she was still there in the room.

"Did I mention she has strange taste in foods? Always loving to put something sweet in her food."

"Orihime?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "You're staying with Orihime!? You bastard!" He lunged forward quicker than Uryu and Chad could try and grab for his arms to stop him.

"Ichigo!" Uryu yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Orihime ran faster than she was known to, suddenly appearing to stand between Gin and Ichigo. "STOP ICHIGO!" she shouted. She had her arms out to the sides, standing directly in front of Gin.

Ichigo managed to stop before crashing into Orihime. "Orihime! Get the hell out of the way!"

"No!" she insisted. "I will not let you attack Gin like this!"

"So it's true! He is staying with you!" Ichigo felt like he was just slapped in the face. Uryu and Chad were stunned into silence, not like Chad often had much to say anyway.

"Yes," she admitted. "He's been nothing but kind to me."

"How can you say that!? He kidnapped you!"

"Actually that wasn't me," Gin defended, surprised Orihime actually got between them. He knew she was in the room the entire time and it would appear he was the only one who knew until now.

Ichigo glared at him once again. "I wasn't talking to you. You worked with Aizen, you are just as guilty."

"Ichigo! Stop!" Orihime ordered again. "Gin was not the one who kidnapped me and you know that. It was Ulquiorra who did it. Gin actually worked on to protect me while I was in Hueco Mundo. He hated to see me there."

"But Orihime," Uryu breathed, finally finding his voice. "He was the enemy."

"So?! People can change, can't they!?" she defended. "He's lost everything! His home, his pride, his power. He has nothing. He even kept me company on Christmas Day when Tatsuki couldn't come over like she often does. He even cooked me dinner a few times. He's someone to talk to."

"So you lied in what you had for lunch then." Uryu finally put two and two together.

Ichigo's eyes widened, eyes moving back to Gin. "You… cook…"

Gin shrugged. "Being a Captain wasn't my only strong suit you know," he teased. "I do have other talents."

"I bet you do," Ichigo sneered. He looked down to Orihime again. "How can you stand here and defend him? You even brought him back to life."

Orihime wasn't sure how to answer that as she was still questioning herself on that same question. Why was she defending him? Tears suddenly surfaced. "Do you know how hard it's been living on my own for the last three years without someone to talk to at home?"

All anger suddenly drained from Ichigo's face as he saw the tears. He hated seeing people cry. His fists unclenched as he felt guilt enter his heart. "Orihime…" he breathed quietly.

Just her name being said from his lips, she felt her heart plummet. Her arms lowered to her sides as she clenched them. "I'm sorry…"

Before anyone could react she was quick to turn a way, rushing out of the classroom as more tears fell, splashing onto Ichigo's hand as she whizzed by him.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," Gin replied, but was he saying that to Ichigo hurting Orihime's feelings or Orihime leaving so abruptly.

Ichigo was left there, stunned, standing like he was a deer caught in the headlights. Uryu and Chad looked at one another not sure if either should chase after her or not. Only problem was Orihime left her coat and books behind in the classroom, at her desk.

Ichigo soon turned, realizing he had hurt Orihime. He went to move to chase after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you did enough damage for one day," Gin replied. With that he stepped away from the teen, went over to Orihime's desk, grabbing her things and left the classroom, leaving the three male teens stunned on what to do next.

Ichigo was once again frozen in place. Not because of Gin touching him, but of what Gin said and how. There was no mockery or teasing in the man's voice. His voice was downright serious and deep. If Ichigo had looked up, he would have noticed the grin was gone from and was left with a scowl instead.

* * *

Shivering, Orihime was instantly regretting in running out of the classroom but she couldn't help it. Ichigo had hurt her for the second time that week and she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to get out of there. She ran through the halls, straight outside to a bench relieved of snow. She then sat there and began to freeze, wishing she didn't do it. Her teeth began to chatter, as her tears were quick to dry up from the chill.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, she felt something touch the back of her shoulders. She looked up only to see Gin's smiling face looking down at her.

"I think you may need this," he stated making sure her coat was securely around her shoulders.

"Gin…" she shivered. She was quick to wrap her arms into her coat, wrapping it around herself to try and get warm. "So cold…"

"Who wouldn't be, sitting here in the cold with nothing but regular clothes," he remarked. He put an arm around her to try and warm her up faster. She might have only been outside a few minutes, but a few minutes is all one needed to end up being sick.

She felt some warmth reach her through her coat from his body beat. "Thank you…"

He gave her a genuine smile of concern. "You're welcome. I couldn't just let my hostess freeze to death out here. Besides I'm your teacher now, I can't just let you walk out into the cold without your things."

She looked up at him and nearly felt herself wanting to blush. Even if she did blush, the pink hue on her cheeks from the cold hid it very well. "About that…" she paused. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I wanted to leave it as a surprise," he admitted. "Although I wasn't expecting Ichigo to jump out like that this morning. I knew he would be upset, but not make a scene."

She lowered her head. "Why is Ichigo so angry?" she wondered aloud. "He's not usually like that."

"I'm not going to punish him, if that's what you're thinking. I'm sure I can handle Ichigo. He's just as weak as me with spirit power."

She was still completely baffled he was now her teacher and wasn't sure how to bring up her feelings about the idea of her now living with her teacher. Would people think he would play favorites if they knew?

He suddenly removed his arm from around her shoulders and slapped both hands to his legs. "Well we can't really sit around here all night. We have to get home and start supper. And you know I wouldn't mind tasting your cooking again."

The mention of food slightly brought Orihime out of her depression. She stood, giving him a smile. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. And I do have homework too."

He gave her his famous grin and the two left the schoolyard and made their way towards her apartment where it was a lot warmer. Gin wanted to place his arm around her again but thought better since it was highly illegal for a teacher and student to have any sort of relationship other than a professional one. But then again the girl was pretty cold, but he still fought against doing it. He really didn't want another run in with Ichigo while on the streets. He had to let the teen calm down.


	5. Bad Night

_Author's Notes: This chapter was co-authored by Rain and Thunder through use of Join me._

**Bad Night**

Since the day Ichigo learnt Gin was now in his world, his body would not relax. It did not take Ichigo long to inform his father Gin was there as his teacher now. Of course with Ichigo's temper as of late, not much got past his father. All one had to do was listen to Ichigo rant and they could figure out what his problem was. Isshin was immediately concerned at the idea the former Squad 3 Captain was there. With his powers back, Isshin began to keep tabs on Orihime, just to be sure Gin wouldn't do anything stupid.

It hadn't been easy for Orihime either, not with the strong looks Ichigo kept shooting her way. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye since that day, though she still joked around the same as normal as though nothing had happened at all.

Ichigo wasn't the only who was worried for Orihime. Tatsuki was right concerned as well. She was quick to learn Gin was living with Orihime for the time and wanted to find out why. On their next day off school, Tatsuki decided to take Orihime out and just have some 'girl' time with her and to also find out what was really going on.

"What are you getting dressed up for?" Gin noted as Orihime scurried around, brushing her hair and getting her shoes. "A date maybe?"

"No, nothing like that." Orihime answered simply. "Tatsuki invited me out for the day. She said it had been awhile since we had actually hung out together."

"You might want to-" Gin was cut short as Orihime crashed into the floor in a heap. "Watch it, I just mopped earlier and it's a little wet."

"Owie." Orihime rubbed her sore rear, as Gin sighed helping her to her feet.

"See, you're just gonna wind up hurting yourself again." Gin grinned. "Though you are pretty clumsy to begin with."

"Aww…. I'm not that bad Gin." Orihime whined, allowing the man to help her to her feet.

He chuckled at the sound of her voice. He did find her cute when she would pout and whine like that. "I know you're not. I was just kidding with you."

Orihime frowned before finding her balance, pulling away from him. "You really enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Always got to keep others on their toes," he stated. "Any idea when I should expect you back?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure I'll be back by supper. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" he asked. "I'm not your keeper. I'm just your houseguest until I earn enough money to get my own place, which I do hope is soon. The glares from your friends can be little disturbing."

"What will you do while I'm gone?" she asked suddenly.

He thought for a moment. "Well I do have your latest projects to mark on your latest Math assignment. That will probably take me a good part of the day to do."

With Gin living with Orihime, he did not like staying at the school once the day was over. He would always pick up his work and take it home with him so he had something to do while Orihime did what she normally did.

Soon Orihime's doorbell rang. Orihime had a feeling it was Tatsuki and ran to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. Leaving Gin in the room, he went to the door and answered it.

"Good day, Tatuski," Gin greeted.

"Oh… hi Mr…"

"Oh no, no, no," he started, interrupting her, putting a hand up. "Please, just Gin while off school grounds. I'm not much into the formalities."

Tatsuki nodded and stepped inside but remained by the door so she didn't have to remove her shoes. "I do have a question for you." She saw him give a grin. By now she figured he did that for the fun of it. "I was wondering. Is it true what they say that you're once a Soul Reaper?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. I was Captain of Squad 3. Had been for 50 years."

Tatsuki gawked at him, surprised by this. "But you don't look that old."

He lightly laughed. "That's because in the Soul Society, people age differently. One of the Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads is over 5000 years old and he's the oldest Soul Reaper."

"Five thousand!" she nearly choked. "What does he look like?"

"Someone equivalent to around mid 80s or so."

Tatsuki wasn't sure what to say to that. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea Souls aged a hell of a lot slower than humans.

"Hey Tatsuki!" Orihime called as she came into the living room again. She went to the door to put on her shoes and grab her coat."

Gin grinned once again at the two. "You two have fun now."

Once out in the cool air the two set off at a brisk walk towards McDonald's, it was an easy going place where many of Japan's teens would often go for a quick bite to eat. Once seated with their food there was an uncomfortable silence as Tatsuki tried to think best how to breech the sensitive subject.

"So ah… It's been a week now right?"

Orihime glanced up from the burger she had been about to bite into. There was a small pile of cheeseburgers sitting between them and two fountain drinks. "A week?" She asked, and then remembered. "Oh, yes Gin has been here a week. It's actually funny in a way cause it feels like a lot longer."

"I wish you had told me Orihime. I wouldn't have told anyone, I mean yes I think the guy is major bad news and everything, but you could have confided in me at least." Tatsuki fiddled with her fingers, not meeting Orihime's eyes.

"Tatsuki I…I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure I could talk to anyone about this. Sorry." Orihime glanced down, placing her burger on the table. "But I'm actually glad you are so concerned. Gin's actually a really nice guy and he likes my food."

Tatsuki was so glad at that moment she wasn't taking a drink, for if she had she would surely had spit it out all over Orihime. "Are you serious!?" she squeaked, eyes bugging out of her head. "He actually likes your food!? Is he mental or something?"

"Aww Tatsuki, my food isn't that bad." She whined, making the other girl chuckle. "Really."

"Orihime!" a very familiar voice called out. "Imagine meeting you here, it must be destiny."

Tatsuki groaned as her eyes turned to the annoying lesbian classmate. "Hello, Chizuru."

Before Chizuru could do her usual grab of Orihime she felt her foot slide out from under her as it connected with something wet and squishy on the floor, a spilled ketchup packet. She immediately hit the floor hard causing Orihime to run to her in panic.

"Chizuru, are you ok?" Orihime knelt be her side checking her over, and then gasped. "Tatsuki…she isn't breathing." She bent her face close to the other girl as Tatsuki pushed her out of the way and whacked the lesbian in the stomach, making her gasp in pain.

"Don't think I don't know what you're pulling."

Chizuru sat up gasping. "What was that about?"

"I saw you pursing your lips you faker. You were gonna kiss Orihime," Tatsuki growled.

Orihime gasped, surprised. She then turned her head away, hiding a blush. Why did she always fall for Chizuru's little tricks? If not for Tatsuki just now, she would have had her first kiss with another girl. Orihime had her sights on having her first kiss done with a boy, preferably with Ichigo, who rejected her. With that in mind, she began to wonder if Ichigo rejected her because of the mood he had been. What if he only said that and didn't mean it? Perhaps she one day try and tell him her feelings again.

"Are you alright miss?" one of the restaurant employees asked, coming up to the three girls.

"Oh, she's just fine," Tatsuki grumbled. "She's just trying to take advantage of my friend, like she often does."

The male employee looked between Tatsuki and the girl with the glasses. He gave them both a confused look before giving a shrug, walking off. He could clearly see all three girls were fine and it did look like they all knew each other.

Chizuru carefully got to her feet taking a seat beside Tatsuki. "Why do you have our teacher staying with you?" she asked Orihime, suddenly. After learning about Gin being now their teacher, she soon heard he was staying with Orihime.

Orihime blinked. "You mean Gin? Well where else was he to go? He was homeless."

"Yeah… but…" Chizuru tried. She was confused Orihime was allowing a man who apparently helped a very evil man try and destroy Karakura Town.

"I just had to help him," Orihime defended. "He was so cold. Once they took his powers away, they sent him here and left him in the snow. I couldn't say no."

Tatsuki shook her head. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I like how you love to help people or not. You are always wanting to give a helping hand, even to your former enemies."

"But Tatsuki," Orihime replied. "Gin has been so good to me. He's been sleeping on the couch, cooking dinner and even cleaned my cluttered closet and fixed the bear Sora gave me before he died."

Tatsuki blinked. "He did that!?"

"Wait… a bear? He fixed a teddy bear?" Chizuru blinked.

Orihime turned to her and then back to Tatsuki. "Yeah. You see when everything began to change, my brother visited me, but he wasn't the same."

"Yeah, I remember," Tatsuki remarked. "Your bear your brother gave you ended up being ripped."

"Yeah," Orihime lowered her head. "I felt really bad what happened to him so I put the bear away. I wanted Uryu to fix the bear but never could get the courage to take the bear to school. Gin found the bear and the other day fixed it for me. He spent hours doing it, even hurt his fingers in the process."

Tatsuki scratched her head. "And this is the same guy who tricked his people and betrayed them? Are we sure we're talking about the same guy? I clearly recall him being with that Aizen creep though he did kinda save our lives just before Ichigo arrived."

"Yeah," Chizuru agreed. "I remember he stabbed that long haired freak. Weird how he did it though."

"Oh you mean he used his Shikai," Orhime blurted.

Both girls looked at her, giving her a blank look.

Orihime then gave a nervous. "Sorry, guess you don't really know what I mean. Each Soul Reaper can make their sword do something when calling a word or phrase and in Gin's case with his, he could make his expand."

"Oh." Chizuru still didn't understand.

For another two more hours the three girls talked about what Orihime knew of the Soul Reapers before the three departed. At first Chizuru was going to offer to walk Orihime home but Tatsuki was quick to squash the teen's dreams of that by saying she would.

* * *

After Orihime called it a night, Gin stayed up for another hour before he decided to call it a night. He curled himself up on the couch once again like he had done for the past week and tried to go to sleep. For two hours the man tried to get to sleep but it felt extremely cold in the room. Before he went to bed, he looked at what the weather was going to be for over night and found it was going to be extremely cold outside. The temperatures were dropping to be below 40 degrees.

Finally tired of being too cold, Gin sat up and looked at how many blankets he had on himself already. He was amazed to see he had nearly like seven blankets and he was still cold.

"Oh no, this just won't do," he said to himself. "I need to find more warmth." He then remembered back last week after he had spent the first night there about Orihime making a comment about sleeping in her bed, but he was quick to reply he would manage. Well he no longer managed the chill any longer.

"I wonder…" he began but then was cut off short by a scream. Immediately his head was quick to snap in the direction of the sound. "That came from Orihime's room."

Pulling the blankets off him, he rushed towards Orihime's room. Putting his head against the door, he listened a few moments only to hear small whimpers. Confused, he lightly tapped on her door. "Orihime?"

No sound came from within the room other than more whimpers. He again tapped on her door, calling her name and again got the same response. Becoming concerned, he finally slid the door opened and entered her room. There in her darkened room, he could immediately feel more warmth. But that wasn't his concern for the moment. It was the body he could see from the futon and she was clenching the edge of the futon, whimpering in her sleep.

He cautiously made his way to the futon and knelt down so one knee was on the bed. "Orihime?" he called quietly, nudging her a little.

"No…" she moaned in her sleep. "Get away…"

He blinked, finally recognizing what was happening. She was having a disturbing dream and from the sounds of things it was swiftly turning into a nightmare. But what would she be dreaming about?

With a little more force on her shoulder, he once again called out to her. "Orihime. It's just a dream." There was no smile on his face and his eyes were opened. He was extremely worried about her.

She abruptly turned in her sleep again moaning out words. Her face was scrunched in fear. "Help me… Gin. Help!" she suddenly cried.

He instantly blinked in surprise. Placing a hand on her forehead, he did the first thing he could think of considering he was now in a complete state of shock of her calling out to him. With his hand on her head, his fingers combed her hair.

"Orihime, please. You're just having a bad dream. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Almost as if she could hear him, she began to calm down but it was only short lived when suddenly she sat up really quick. If it weren't for Gin being as quick as he was, her head would have collided with his. But he was able to back up, not getting hit.

"AAAAH!" she squealed.

"It's ok!" he rushed out.

Orihime's heart was beating really fast. The dream she just had felt so real and horrifying. Her eyes darted around wondering where she was for the moment. Within seconds her memory returned, allowing her to know she wasn't in Heuco Mundo, trapped. She was at home, safe with… with Gin.

She swiftly turned to the man at her side. "Gin…"

"Yes, I'm here," he replied, concerned. His hand reached out to touch her back. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Tears came to her eyes as she unexpectedly jumped. "Oh Gin!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying against his shoulder. "It was so horrible!"

Unlike the first time she did it, this time he wasn't so shocked by her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. "It's ok," he breathed against her hair. "Nothing bad has happened."

"It felt so real," she cried out. "I was being chased….and…" she couldn't get the words out. The dream was so horrifying she couldn't say what her mind was still replaying.

"You're safe now," he tried to reassure her. "No one is chasing you." He couldn't understand why she would have a dream of whatever it was she had but he had some ideas and none of them were good. He could remember when they were in Heuco Mundo, a few of the Arrancars wanted to 'visit' Orihime but he made sure when Ulquiorra wasn't around no one bothered her.

She continued to cry. "We were back in Heuco Mundo…"

He pulled her back a bit, bringing his arms up to grasp the sides of her face. "Orihime, I want you to listen to me."

She gave a slight gasp to the movement but only sniffled, showing she was listening.

"Nothing bad happened to you in Heuco Mundo. I wouldn't allow it. You were perfectly safe there. And you're perfectly safe here too. I will not allow anything bad happen to you for as long as I'm with you."

She stared into his blue orbs; seeing he was speaking the truth about protecting her and that she was safe at home. "I'm sorry," she sniffed.

He blinked. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault you had a bad dream."

"Yeah but," she protested, wondering why he was still holding her face. "I woke you up because of my dream."

He shook his head. "You didn't wake me up. I was already awake. I was a bit too cold out there."

"Oh…"

Realizing he was still holding her face, his hands slowly leg go and rested at his sides. "Speaking of which. I have all your extra blankets and I'm still cold out there."

Her heart was slowly returning to normal as she pulled away from Gin, giving herself some space. The dream she just had was beginning to fade. His warm embrace was very soothing.

"Well I'm not sure what more I can do," she stated.

He took a look around. "Well you could let me sleep in here. It is much warmer in here than out there."

She squeaked, shocked by his suggestion. "I can't let you sleep in here! You're my teacher now!"

His grin returned, eyes returning to the slits. "Technically, I'm not your teacher. And it's only for as long as Miss Ochi is away. Besides you and I both know I'm not from this world. Also, you just had a terrible dream. I've heard it can be quite comforting to have someone stay with you after having such a dream."

"But…" she tried.

Gin stood and walked over to the door to her room. His mind was already made up. He was not going to leave the warm bedroom. He slid the door closed, trapping the heat in the room and made his way back over to the futon.

"Orihime, I don't think you want me to get sick do you?" He decided to use the excuse on her.

She blushed. "No. If you get sick, then someone else would have to take your job and you then you won't have any money."

His grin widened. "Exactly my point. I just started my job. I can't get sick now and have to abandoned it. You just said yourself. I need the money."

She wanted to try and protest again but couldn't when she watched him drop his knees to the futon as if he was getting ready to crawl under her blankets.

"Gin! Wait!" she cried out. "I don't think this is right."

He tilted his head. "Why not? We are both fully clothed after all. And it's not illegal for two people to share a bed when it's extremely cold out. You just said yourself you don't want me to get sick and you just did have a bad dream. I want to make sure you stay safe."

"But you're an adult!" she tried to make reason.

"And your point is?" he asked. "Orihime, it's too cold out there for me to sleep and it's getting late and I don't wish for you to have another dream."

She knew arguing was useless. He was going to crawl into her bed. He was already pulling back the blankets and nearly was fully crawled in. Slightly scared, she slid to the furthest side of the futon. She released a very quiet 'but' just as he pulled the blankets over himself and he turned to look at her.

"I'm not going to bite or anything. I'm very concerned about you." He was truly concerned about her. And hearing her scream when he was in the living room really did have him worried. "Damn my feet are cold."

She blinked, surprised by his abrupt announcement. His legs shifted a little 'accidentally' bumping into her ankles. Immediately she felt the chill from his feet. Releasing a small eep, she scooted her feet more to the other side of the futon.

"Your feet are cold!" she blurted.

He looked to her. "I just said that." He then did something, he had learnt from Rangiku years ago. He then gave her a puppy dog look, eyes opened. "Please, Orihime. Don't make me go back there in that cold room."

Seeing the puppy look, she felt her heart break in two, feeling bad for Gin. He was right. It was colder in the living room. Now she wished she had more money to afford the heat better. She lowered her head. "Alright," she finally whispered.

He grinned, swiftly jumping to his feet and rushed out into the other room only to return a few moments later with the blankets and pillow he was using. She gasped as he returned with the armload of bedding. He looked at her puzzled expression.

"Well we can't share the same pillow. So I need to use my own and the blankets, well it's in case either one of us gets cold through the night. The temperature is going to drop very low tonight."

She watched stunned as he then took the extra blankets and set them in a corner but then grabbed one of them and threw it onto the bed, neatly over top of the blankets already on it. He then crawled back into the bed, grabbing his pillow in the process. He pushed Orihime's pillow over towards her and then curled up in the blankets, hoping to have a nice warm sleep for a change.

A little nervous, Orihime finally pulled herself away from the edge to slowly curl down in the blankets. Once in the blankets, she then stiffened when she felt the bed shift.

"Good night, Orihime," he called to her.

"Good night, Gin," she replied back, hoping her voice didn't squeak.

For several minutes she laid there, stiff as a board, not wanting to move. But as she stared at the ceiling, the darkness began to lure her eyes back to sleep. She soon fell into slumber; not realizing Gin was watching her the whole time.

"I will protect you," he whispered before turning and falling asleep himself.

* * *

As the night wore on, the temperature was quick to plummet, sending Orihime's apartment to be cooler than normal at night. Unfortunately for Orihime, she woke shivering. Looking to her alarm clock, she saw it was glowing almost two am. There was still a long way til morning. Shivering again, she turned over to see Gin's relaxed face sleeping beside her.

She released a small quiet gasp. Never before had she seen his face so relaxed. He actually looked quite handsome that way. No longer there was his constant mocking grin or his eyes forcefully narrowed into slits. He was just perfectly peaceful.

With a mind of its own, Orihime's hand lifted up to pose over top of his face. It was like she was wondering if he was really real. Just before her fingers touched the side of his check, his blue eyes were quick to open, startling her. She snapped her hand back as if she had just been burned.

"Sorry," she breathed.

He blinked a few times. "Is something the matter?" he asked tiredly.

"Cold…" she whispered.

Thinking for a moment, he wondered if it was possible for him to suggest it but he didn't want Orihime to stay cold. Deciding the risks could just buzz off somewhere he lifted his arm. "If you lean against me, I can keep you warm."

She blushed at his suggestion but remembered from one of her classes from before that body heat was good to keep warm. Heart racing a little, she scooted over and curled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Immediately she could feel the warmth coming off him, instantly sending her body wanting to go back to sleep.

Just before she woke, her dreams were beginning to send her down that bad dream again and she didn't want a repeat performance. Looking into his face, she saw he was looking at her.

"Thank you," she breathed, putting her hands up against his chest and tried to get her body to relax so she could go back to sleep.

He gave her a smile. "You're welcome." His eyes then slid closed intending to go back to sleep. It had been a long time since he shared a bed with someone let alone have the person curled up against him.

Gin was no virgin when it came to intimate contacts, but it had been sometime since the last time he bedded a woman. He had been with Rangiku a few times in their past but had always remained friends. Besides her, there were only a few other women he had been with. He could easily tell Orihime was nothing like Rangiku when it came to any sort sexual contact. The young 16-year-old teen was a virgin and he could clearly see that.

A little pang of jealously suddenly slammed into his heart before he had a chance to fall back to sleep. He remembered her words from the other day of her telling Ichigo she had feelings for him and they were not returned. Someday the girl would find someone to love and he felt a strong pull of protection of wanting to protect her from creeps who may want to use her. But the jealously was also due to the fact he was beginning to feel the need to not want to share her with others.

Opening his eyes once again, he looked at her peaceful face and silently swore to himself he would protect her from creeps and try and show her somehow someway that Ichigo was not the type for her. He had too much anger and she didn't need someone with that emotion. She needed someone who could care for her and love her the way she deserved it. Closing his eyes once again, he forced his body to relax and fall asleep.


	6. Cold Days

_Author's Notes: Thank you to my friend Rain and Thunder for her wonder ideas._

**Cold Days**

Orihime woke feeling somewhat refreshed. After waking to Gin being concerned about her, she no longer had anymore bad dreams. In an odd sense, she felt relieved Gin was there for her. The only thing she felt really weird was the fact she could feel his body up against hers and his arm was around her, holding her to him. She could hear his quiet breathing, indicating he was still sound asleep. Her own heart began to beat a little faster.

She was afraid to move in case she woke him but she did feel the need to go to the bathroom. But with his arm around her, snuggled up to her, she felt she couldn't move. But the need for the bathroom was winning out. Blushing she reached over to grab Gin's hand to pull it off her body when it suddenly moved.

Not sure if she should be instantly relieved, she moved away from his warm body and made her way to the bathroom. There was also something else she was blushing about. The moment his arm moved she felt something pressing up against the back of her leg. She knew what it was, thanks to her previous sex ed classes when she was younger. But she couldn't figure out why Gin had produced it in the first place.

Feeling the bed shift, Gin slowly opened his eyes, releasing a yawn in the process. He felt the need to use the bathroom as well, but as his eyes opened, he looked to find no Orihime and assumed she had just gotten up and now was occupying the bathroom. Now he had to wait and the best way to wait was to just lie there. He knew the laws of gravity very well. He knew the moment he stood he would need to go and fast.

Soon Orihime exited the bathroom and stepped back into her room. "Oh gosh!" she squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked.

Orihime turned to the man. "It's cold out there! It's never been that cold in there before."

He sat up, but remained on the futon. "You could always turn the heat up."

"But I can't afford the heat if it's any higher."

"Orihime," he began, grinning once again. "You don't have to always rely on yourself now. I am now working. I can help pay for the heating cost."

Orihime bit her lip as she thought over his words. His pay would be able to help and she was beginning to get low on food with him being there and she was soon going to run out before her monthly pay comes in. "I suppose he couldn't hurt," she replied finally.

He nodded. "While I go to the bathroom, why don't you then go turn up the heat? We need to get ready for school too."

She gasped and looked at her clock. Going over to it, she flicked on the radio. She then grinned when the radio announcer began talking about the weather. Gin looked over the clock, confused. He had never seen such a device like that before.

_"Due to extremely cold temperatures, we are urging people to remain home if they do not need to go anywhere. Also reported, with the cold temperatures caused Karakura High School's water to freeze. Due to the unforeseen problem, the school has been closed for the day."_

"Yay!" Orihime smiled. "No school!"

Gin blinked. "And what does one do when there's no classes?"

Orihime gawked at the man. "Well, usually whatever we do on our days off."

"But they're saying for people to remain inside," he stated. "That means we shouldn't go out."

"Yeah, it's too cold," she agreed. "Guess we'll just have to do something inside."

He nodded. "Well like I said you turn the heat up higher and I'll cover the cost when I get paid. In the meantime, I need use the bathroom." He stood from the futon and passed her on his way to the bathroom.

Shrugging, she glanced at the bed and then brightly. She was still quite embarrassed about sharing her bed with Gin. She hoped that it wouldn't happen again. Turning on the heat probably would prevent that. With a sigh, she turned away and made her way to the living room, going straight over to the thermostat and turned up the heat in the living room. Though until the room got warmer, the two probably wouldn't want to stick around in the room. That meant they would have to hang out in her room.

"Oh I know a hot pot." Orihime suddenly suggested.

"A hot pot?" Gin asked curiously, coming up behind her after leaving the bathroom.

Orihime jumped. "Oh it's just a dish I once had with Tatsuki and her family once. You put a bunch of ingredients into a huge pot and it's shared between many people."

"But aren't there just the two of us?" Gin wondered.

"Well I just won't use as much." Orihime seemed so happy with the idea.

Gin didn't have the heart to refuse. The idea of making it did sound like an interesting idea.

"I'll go in the kitchen and see what I have to put in." She quickly turned away and went to the kitchen where it was a little warmer and began to search around her cupboards and fridge.

There were a few leeks, an onion, a discounted pack of beef chunks, tofu, a few mushrooms and not to mention a lucky find of seaweed she needed for the soup stock base. She had a smaller pot under the sink she could use to cook the ingredients in, and a small personal burner to cook the hot pot at the table between Gin and herself.

Gin stepped into the kitchen. "You know we should first think about breakfast before using up the food to make this 'hotpot'."

She stopped pulling out the food to make the hotpot and looked at him. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. We should have breakfast first." She moved back to the fridge to see if there were any eggs. Once finding some, she turned back in his direction. "Why don't you cook us up some eggs?" she suggested.

He grinned, eyes into slits. "I guess I could do that."

She moved away from the fridge, allowing him to get the eggs before grabbing a frying pan and began making the two breakfast. As he was heating the pan, Orihime's phone rang. Orihime was just finishing on getting the ingredients out to make the hotpot.

Reaching for the phone, Orihime gave her usual greeting to whoever was on the other end. To her surprise it was Ichigo.

_"What the hell is that bastard up to?" _

"Ichigo, I wish you would stop being so angry," she answered.

_"I want to make sure he doesn't hurt you."_

Orihime sighed. "Gin is in the middle of making us breakfast while I start working on what we'll have for supper. He's not going to hurt me."

_"I don't trust the bastard. I hate him staying there."_

Gin came up behind Orihime. "Would you like me to talk to him?" he offered.

Orihime slightly turned in his direction and shook her head. She was scared Ichigo would flip out more in hearing his voice over the phone.

"Well he's staying here and that's that, at least until he can afford his own place. I don't like seeing people out in the cold."

She could hear a growl on the other end. _"I'll be keeping my eyes on him."_

"You don't need to do that. He can't do anything to me. He has no spirit energy. All he wants to do is survive and get his own place."

_"Are you crazy? He could try and stab you in the night or something!"_

Orihime felt hurt by his words. "He won't hurt me. I promise. Why would he? I saved his life."

_"You just don't get it. Can you at least promise me something? Be careful around him."_

"Yeah, sure. I'll be careful. Anyway Ichigo. I have to go, I need to tend to the food."

She heard a frustrated sigh. _"Take care Orihime and stay warm."_

"I will. Thank you for calling Ichigo. Bye." She didn't wait for Ichigo to reply back before she hung up the phone and took several quivering breaths.

"He is only just concerned about you," Gin responded. He had nearly heard everything that was said on Ichigo's end. "If I were in his position, I probably would be just as concerned. It is going to take a long time for others to trust me."

She turned to him. "But you're not responsible for me being in Heuco Mundo. You're not even fully responsible for your actions either. Ok, yeah you could have broken free any time but you said so yourself, you were trying to protect Rangiku."

"I was," he answered. "There was something stolen from her and I wanted to get it back but never found the right time to break the control and stop Aizen and then finally…" he lowered his head in slight shame. "I failed in the end. Aizen was just too strong."

Orihime suddenly grasped Gin's hand in hers holding it tightly to her. "No, never tell yourself that Gin. I know you did everything you thought you could, and if there was anything you could have done differently, I'm sure you would have." Her eyes gleamed seriously, no sign of her typical goofiness.

His head slightly lifted up, looking her square in the eyes, no squint. He was truly surprised by her words. He remembered she actually pretended to be goofy to protect herself from being hurt after her brother's death and now this was one of those times he was actually seeing her true colors.

Giving her a genuine smile, he squeezed her hand. "You are truly one of a kind. Ichigo doesn't trust me because I made him doubt himself during our last battle together."

"Did you mean to do it?" she asked suddenly. "Did you mean to make Ichigo break his concentration?"

He shook his head. "No. But, Aizen had to think he was winning."

"Gin, you don't have to justify your actions to me. I saw a lot in Heuco Mundo. You yourself told me you were trying to protect Rangiku. Not in so many words mind you."

He gave her a grin. "Thank you." He turned towards the frying, which was off the burner. "I suppose I should get back to our breakfast."

She giggled. "Yeah and I need to continue doing what I started for supper tonight."

He shook his head. "It's not going to take all day to make such a dish. Why don't you help me with breakfast and we'll worry about dinner later. You can easily set the food to the side and we'll work on it together."

She bit her lip for a moment and reluctantly agreed. She then began to help him make breakfast.

By the time breakfast was ready, Gin had grabbed the low table and took it to Orihime's bedroom. It was still too cold in the living room to eat. At first Orihime found it was very strange in eating in her room with a man, but for some reason after they started eating, the awkwardness slowly faded. By the end of it, she was completely comfortable with him in her room.

Not feeling like getting dressed, Orihime had made sure to put a button up sweater as she made her way back into the kitchen with her dirty dishes. Gin was quick to follow with his own. Together the two cleaned up the breakfast dishes and straightened up the kitchen for when the time came to start making the hotpot.

Drying her hands, from washing the dishes, as he dried the dishes, she looked to Gin. "I'm going to see if it's warmer in the living room."

He gave her a nod as she left the room to see if the living room was warm enough. He soon joined her and gave a breath of relief.

"Well it does seem to be warmer in here now," he remarked.

"Yeah. I guess we can take the table out of the bedroom then," she answered.

Gin thumbed behind him, showing her the table was already where it normally rested. "Already done. I took the liberty of doing it while you were washing some of the dishes and I was waiting to dry them."

"Thank you, Gin," she smiled. She took a seat on the couch. "I hope these cold temperatures don't last long. The more time we miss of school, we'll have to make up for it when summer comes."

"Life does seem to throw tough choices and lots of unfairness," he responded, taking a seat beside her. "I guess now with more heat in here, I won't have an excuse to sleep with you again."

She brightly blushed, turning her head. She knew what he meant but the way the tone of his voice sounded, she could hear his forever teasing tone and had a pretty good idea what sort of implications his words could mean. She wasn't that dumb when it came to sex.

He saw her blush but remained quiet. He was quite surprised how 'pure' she really was. He had a feeling she had never done anything with a boy before, making her a virgin on everything. Well not everything anymore… she did have her first night with a man in her bed, just nothing sexual.

"Well…ummm…" she tried, tripping over her tongue. "I guess I'll go and get your blankets then so you can have them for tonight." She jumped from the couch and swiftly proceeded to her room to get the extra blankets.

* * *

When the time came for supper to prepare, the two worked together on getting the hotpot ready. There were things to chop up and meat to cook. Gin began to chop up what needed to be and Orihime worked on cooking what was needed first. It had taken Orihime a bit to get over her embarrassment of Gin's words about sleeping with her, but when she did, she was able to get back to her cheery self.

"Well the beef chunks are already seasoned and cooked." Orihime put in happily, as she started the base for the hot pot, mixing together seaweed, a cup of soy sauce, some apple juice, half a cup of sugar and a dash of vinegar. Most of those ingredients were not needed, but Orihime thought they would add more flavor to the dish. "Gin can you bring in the vegetable's and mushrooms in here?"

While she waited she adjusted the heat until the concoction was almost to a rolling boil, then when Gin brought in the supplies she slowly added them into the pot, arranging the beef furthest away from everything else.

Gin made a strange face. "Well, that's an interesting smell."

"Isn't it… ow!" while peeling a star onto the caps of one of the mushrooms she had nicked her finger, a drop of blood swelling to the surface.

Gin looked up to her sudden yell. Seeing the blood reaching the surface, he immediately was working on autopilot. "Here." Gin abruptly took her hand, placing her nicked finger into his mouth almost without thinking. He held the finger in his mouth for several seconds, making sure the blood was gone. Orihime turned bright red, heart beating like mad from the action.

"G…Gin…" she stuttered.

His eyes lifted to her face before removing her finger from his mouth. "You'll get an infection."

Her beating heart was nearly in her ears, as she couldn't shake the burning sensation in her cheeks. "Gin, that's not…well I mean you…could have just got…me a bandaid."

His hand remained holding hers as he continued to stare at her. "But I had to be sure no blood dropped onto the food. If it does, then you'd have to throw it out." His other hand went to her hand holding the knife, which was nearly sliding out of her hand from her near heart attack in having her finger in his mouth and easily 'disarmed' her. He tossed the knife into the wall behind him. "You'll need to get a clean one now."

Orihime blinked as she watched the knife sail through the air, embedding itself into the wall near her closet. The knife was easily wedged into the wall almost near to the handle. "Whoa!" she blurted.

He blinked and turned towards the knife. His eyes went wide. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen." He could clearly see how far it was wedged into the wall. It was pretty deep. "Didn't think I could throw that good still."

Both were quite shocked on where the knife was embedded. There on the wall was a photo, which was in good shape. Directly smack center of the image, was the knife.

"But you hit Ichigo!" she squeaked.

"I suppose I did," he answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength now that I have no spiritual pressure." He turned back to Orihime, remembering he was still holding her wounded finger. "Perhaps you should go and deal with this."

She looked at their hands and blushed once again. She slowly moved her hand out of his and stepped back. "Yeah…" she gave a nervous giggle. "I will do that."

Once their fingers were no longer touching, she turned and made her way to the bathroom while he went and worked the knife out of the photo. He gave a shrug when he looked at he image, seeing the now hole. "Maybe he will never notice." He turned away, taking the knife to the kitchen and retrieved a clean one.

She soon exited the bathroom with a bandaid on her finger as Gin finished cutting up the mushrooms in the way he saw here doing it.

"Oh, you finished the mushrooms," she pointed out.

He grinned at her. "Well I didn't want you to hurt yourself again, so I took the liberty. Again, sorry for Ichigo's picture. I did take the knife out of the wall and put it with the dirty dishes."

"Oh…" She wasn't sure what to say. She walked over to the window near her front door, taking a look outside. It was almost impossible for her to see outside with the frost on the outside of the windows. From what she could see outside, it appeared the winds were picking up.

She turned away and made her way to the small table now in the middle of the living room floor. "The winds have started picking up."

"Well, let's hope the power doesn't go out," he remarked. "I did do some studying on the World of the Living some time ago before leaving the Soul Society and learnt quite a lot about the World of the Living including how strange their weather patterns can get."

"That's because of global warming," she answered. "Our planet's ozone layer has a hole. All around the world climates are changing."

"Not good," he remarked.

She shook her head. "No…"

She stepped over to the pot where there food was now beginning to cook. "This is going to be good."

"Yes, I have to agree," he replied. "It's going to take what? Something like 15 minutes to cook?"

"Yeah and then we use our chopsticks to each from the pot," she grinned.

"I have an idea then. Why don't you get our dishes set up and I'll go and take a quick shower?"

"Ok." The two then stood and went their separate ways. Gin to the bathroom and Orihime to the kitchen long enough to get their dishes and bring them to the living room.

At the appointed time the meal was ready, Gin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck and he was wearing a clean pair of pajama bottoms. Water dripped down his freshly washed hair, dripping down his nicely toned chest and down to his hips, water shimmering.

"Oh good. You're just in…" she looked up and gasped, heart suddenly beating a mile a minute. "…Time…" she breathed, chopsticks falling to the table. She once again felt her cheeks flame up as he walked towards her, grinning, eyes into his usual very narrow slits.

"That's good to know," he stated. He could see from his appearance, he literally caught her off guard. "Is something the matter? You're completely all flushed."

Orihime brought both hands to her face, covering her flaring cheeks. "Ummm… it's just…"

"What?" he questioned. He knew why she was blushing, but he so had to continue. "Is there something on my face? There shouldn't be as I just got out of the shower."

"No…" she rushed out. "It's just…well…" she turned her head away as he approached the table and took a seat.

"Just what?"

"I've never seen a man's chest before," she admitted very quietly. "Yes, I've seen Ichigo but that was during a battle."

He looked down at himself. "Oh. Would you like me to put a shirt on then?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" she tripped over her tongue once again. "… It's up to you…" she whispered.

"Well in that case…" he paused to take the towel and finished drying the ends of his hair so no more water would drip down his body. "I'm too hungry right now to go and put on a shirt."

He picked up his chopsticks, reaching over to grab one of the pieces of food in the pot when suddenly the lights flickered and then the room went completely black.

"Oh no!" Orihime gasped.

"Well this is a let down." In his mind, he was thinking how much he was enjoying seeing Orihime's flustered face but now he couldn't see anything.

"It's ok," she called out. "I'll get some candles. I know where the flashlight is." She carefully stood from the table, not wanting to hit it since the hotpot was in the middle of it.

She took a few steps away from the table before turning to head in the direction where she saw the flashlight last. As she did so her foot slightly connected with a bookshelf. "Ow!" she squeaked.

"Orihime?!" Gin gasped, quick to his feet.

"It's ok," she said. "I just hit a bookshelf I think."

He carefully made his way over to where he heard her voice. "Maybe you should let me help you."

"No, it's ok. I can manage. The power has gone out before." She tried to continue making her way towards where the flashlight was, but then felt something touch her hand. She had no idea Gin was close by trying to reach out to her in the dark. She released a gasp, losing her footing.

Gin felt his fingers brush her hand and he knew he wasn't far. She was just at arms length now, well his arms length. "I think you should…"

He never had a chance to finish when she suddenly tripped forward, falling into his chest. A quiet 'oof' released from her lips. His arms were quick to grasp her shoulders, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Be careful," he stated, almost as if that was what he meant to say in the beginning. He felt her hands touching his skin but for the moment, teasing her was no longer on his mind.

For a few seconds, Orihime wasn't sure what just happened but then her fingers slid upward and her entire body stiffened. Her fingers were against skin, but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. The skin was wet from water drips coming from Gin's hair.

Gin on the other hand was now biting his lip. Feeling her fingers slid up his chest was instantly making him think inappropriate things. He now had to fight down his body to remain in self-control. For years he was able to manage to keep his arousals down, but with Orihime around him, he seemed to have a slight more difficult time.

"I'm sorry…" she rushed out.

"It's ok," he said a little too hoarsely. "How much further is it to the flashlight?"

She blushed, hearing his voice so close to her ear. "It's in a drawer just past the bookshelf."

Judging by the distance he was to her and from probably where he was to the bookshelf, he figured he was probably on a few feet away from this drawer. He remembered seeing a drawer earlier beside the bookshelf.

"Let me get it," he began, still fighting his own hormones. "I'm closer."

"But…"

"Orihime, you can't even properly stand right now."

She slid her feet forward, lifting her hands from his chest. His hands remained on her shoulders as he felt instant relief her hands were no longer on his chest. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to leave the bathroom shirtless. And now with the power out, the living room would soon get cold again.

Removing his hands from her shoulders, he took one of her hands and then took the few remaining feet to the drawer and felt around until finding a large object. Picking it up, he turned on the light. "Ah, that's better."

Orihime looked at his bare chest and felt her cheeks burn more. How could she handle this? Shaking her thoughts, she turned away to look at him in the face. "I have candles stored in the freezer."

He blinked, turning to look at her. "Freezer? Why there?"

"It helps to make the candles last longer," she answered.

"That's a new one," he remarked. He then made his way to the kitchen, still holding Orihime's hand. He didn't want to let her go in case she was to hit something else. He also didn't want her to fall into his chest or he probably would not be able to hold back his self-control.

"Gin…" she gasped as she was pulled into the kitchen.

"I don't want you to fall again," he admitted.

Once in the kitchen he went to the freezer and searched for the candles. When he found them, Orihime was finally able to pull her hand free and went to a drawer and pulled out some candleholders. When she pulled out, he was about to protest but then stopped when she pulled out the holders. The two then went back into the living room and set the candles up before finding something to light them.

With small candle light around their meal, giving a dim golden glow, the two took their positions on either side of the table and looked at each other for a moment. Orihime produced another blush as she could still see his chest. But with the candles, it was hard to see her flushed cheeks.

"We best better eat before our food gets cold and the room too," he suggested.

"Oh right!" she squeaked. She picked up her fallen chopsticks from when Gin first exited the bathroom and began to pick out some food to eat from the hotpot. At the same time Gin did the same.

As the two quietly ate, Gin's mind was racing with many things, all not good. First he was still fighting down his slight erection. But at the same time, he knew she was blushing and he felt his amusement from embarrassing her the first time was returning. His love for teasing people was very strong. Often he used to make people shiver in fright but with Orihime, he was enjoying in making her shiver in a new manner.

However his main thoughts were dealing with matters he hadn't done in some time and last did with Rangiku a few years ago. But they were not something he would want to do with Orihime, though his thoughts had her in them. Orihime was too nice, too pure, and too gentle to be treated in that form of manner. Not to mention he actually protected her in Heuco Mundo from some of the Espadas who wanted to treat Orihime in a not so nice friendly way.

Orihime too had conflicting thoughts. But her thoughts were not so 'dirty'. She was conflicted with her reactions to Gin. Why was she feeling the way she was? Her heart was for Ichigo. Even though he broke her heart, she felt perhaps he was only saying that because of his situation. Perhaps with Ichigo paying more attention again, she could approach him and get him to tell her the truth. But then why was her dream last night had her calling out Gin's name?

In her dream, she remembered trying to reach out for Gin, not Ichigo. It was very strange. And then waking this morning, snuggled into the man's side. Not to mention he put her finger into his mouth without thinking and even exited the bathroom just before the power went out due to high winds shirtless. She never once had her heart flutter so much when she saw Ichigo's bare chest. She just couldn't understand it.

By the time the two had their fill of supper, the living room began to lose its warmth. Gin shivered and was quick to get up, going to his bag of clothes and pulled out a matching pajama shirt, putting it on.

"It's starting to cool down in here," he replied, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes," she answered. "What we shall we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do," he sighed. "We'll have to put on warmer clothing and hope for the best."

"And what if the power doesn't come back on when we go to bed?" she asked, fearing the answer.

He turned to her, taking a seat back at the table. "Then we may have to cuddle up together again. It's the only way to stay properly warm and I'm sure you know that. You've already told me you're not as naïve as you pretend to be."

"Yes… but…"

He reached over, grabbing her hand. From the chill now in the living room, he finally was able to cool himself down and get his self-control straight. "Right now, what's important is trying to deal with how cold this apartment is going to get if the power doesn't come back on."

She blushed again, like nearly the tenth time that day. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Glad to know my alarm clock has a battery in it so in the morning, the alarm will go off at proper time so we can get ready for school." The thought never left her mind how Gin was currently now her teacher.

"That's good to know, wouldn't want to wake up late for school and have everyone learn I'm staying with you. That would be bad news. And we can't let anyone know I'm not actually human."

She released a gasp. She never thought of it like that before. He wasn't human and she knew this. He was a Soul from another dimension called the Soul Society. No one in the eyes of the law would be able to comprehend that. "No, you're not human. You're not even from this world."

"Exactly my point," he agreed. "We can't let others know who I really am, except for those who already know, like your friends who saw me with Aizen that day when Karakura Town was in the Soul Society."

"Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru."

"About that weird guy with the strange hair who kept blabbing off about protecting others from spirits?"

She blinked before realizing who he meant. "Oh you mean Don Kanonji. He's not really a friend. He's a TV celebrity who helps spirits crossover to the other side. I would presume they would go to the Soul Society. But then again I don't know."

"Exorcism of spirits doesn't send them to the Soul Society," Gin replied. "If anything he probably turned them all into Hollows, making more work for Ichigo or whoever was here at the time to protect this town."

"Oh no!" Orihime gasped. "That's terrible!"

He shrugged. "Can't cry over matters that already happened. All we can do now is move on and try to pretend it from happening more."

She sighed knowing he was right. For another couple hours the two sat around and talked in the dark until it began to get too cold in the living room. The two then, much to her embarrassment and his amusement, made their way to her bedroom and attempted to try and get some sleep since the power was still out. They in turned, once again, shared her futon to try and stay warm.

Sometime during the night the power was restored and heat began to pour back into the apartment, allowing the two to sleep more comfortably though Orihime did remain cuddled into his side like the night before and once again never had any bad dreams like she did the night before, before she crawled in her bed.


	7. School Trip

_Author's Notes: Thanks to my friend Rain and Thunder for her wonderful ideas. Again would like to mention forgive me if Gin sounds OOC, he is in a situation he's never been in before and this story is about pairing Gin with Orihime and how they get together and what they have to do to over come the problems that are laid out before them._

**School Trip**

Some weeks after Gin and Orihime had their first night in the dark together, and Gin went back to sleeping on the couch, Orihime began to have bad dreams, waking him up in the night. Each night she had a bad dream, he would enter her room to wake her, ending her horrible nightmare. With each passing night, this had happened; his concern for her kept rising. He didn't know what to do about it. Even she was scared from these dreams. The dreams were when she was in Heuco Mundo on events that never happened.

When she would wake, she'd wake in a cold sweat, screaming. Gin would go on automatic and comfort her, which would ultimately end up her falling sleep in his arms. Even now, Orihime would still wake in the night screaming or crying and Gin would have to barge into her room to comfort her. The dreams were beginning to actually piss him off, but he was sure he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Good morning class," Gin replied as he walked into the classroom. The very second he walked into class; he once again felt Ichigo's eyes on him. Ever since the day Gin became their teacher, the young teen would never let up on his glare.

Gin reached his desk, setting his books down. "I have great news to tell you all. Today we shall be going on a class trip."

Keigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Ohhhhhhh YESSSSSSSS!" He threw a fist in the air.

Gin arched a brow, taken aback by Keigo's reaction. "Well you're sure in a good mood all of a sudden," he teased, resorting for his voice to sound very condescending.

Keigo cringed as the man's grinned widened. "Well… umm…"

"Mr. Ichimaru, what my friend here is trying to say," Mizuiro interrupted. "Is it's always fun when we have school trips."

"Why? Because it allows you to have a day off of classes?"

Mizuiro nodded. "Yeah. So where will we be going?"

"That's a good question," Gin then looked down on the desk, looking at what yesterday's lessons were in history. "As part of your next history assignment, we shall be going to a museum."

Orihime kept quiet, as she didn't look at Gin. She couldn't believe how often she kept waking in the morning with Gin at her side. She couldn't understand why she was having nightmares, now of all times, of Heuco Mundo, since Gin arrived. She just couldn't understand any of it. She wanted to talk to her friends about the matter, but had a feeling they would tell her the same thing, 'kick Gin out'.

One of the students, nearby Orihime, who had no idea who Gin really was, lifted a hand. "Mr. Ichimaru, when are we leaving for this trip?"

"Glad you asked," he replied, looking over in the student's direction. "Just as soon as we're all ready."

"You mean basically right now!?" blurted Keigo, shocked.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I think that's what he just said you moron."

Chizuru stood up. "Mr. Ichimaru, would I be able to sit with Orihime?"

Gin looked at the obvious known lesbian. "Unfortunately no. Everyone will have assigned seats."

Chizuru pouted. "Awwwwwww. How will that go?"

"If you must know," Gin replied. "Orihime and Ichigo will sit together. While you, Chizuru, will be sitting with Mizuiro." He then went and explained who would be sitting with whom.

"What!?" Chizuru gasped. "But…but…"

"The decision is final. I chose this as I feel it is beneficial to place certain students with one skilled with students of another. This way each group is evenly balanced out."

Chizuru gawked, mouth hanging open as Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He knew better. 'Beneficial my ass' he thought 'You're just playing around with my classmates.'

Uryu and Chad also knew the man was playing around with the class but, they, like Ichigo, kept quiet. They couldn't let the class know they knew Gin on a more personal level.

"With that now out of the way, does anyone need the bathroom before we head down and get on the bus?" Gin asked suddenly. "Who ever needs to go, go now and meet us in the parking lot."

Three students immediately raised their hands and slid from their chairs, making their way to the bathroom, taking their coats with them. The other students carefully stood and grabbed their coats and began to make their way to the parking lot with Gin taking the lead.

* * *

Arriving at the museum, the students began to make their way out of the bus. Gin was the first to step out and then waited for his students to step out. He gave Orihime a smile but then grinned when Ichigo glared at him.

"Now, now Ichigo, wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?"

Ichigo stepped towards the man and hissed quietly under his breath. "Whatever your game plan, I will find it and stop you. Then I'll be sure the Soul Society revokes your life sentence to spending an eternity there like Aizen."

"Ichigo," Orihime quietly said as she grabbed his arm. "Gin, won't hurt me. I promise." Why would he hurt her? He had been comforting her every night when she would have a bad dream and then she would wake in the morning with him at her side. If he was going to hurt her, he would have done that by now.

"She's right you know," Gin replied.

"I don't care." Ichigo was about to say something more when Keigo stepped off the bus. "This is soooo cool!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Ichigo turned away from Gin walking towards the entrance to the museum. He was still annoyed with Gin being his teacher. And unfortunately, his own father told him to do his work Gin gives him but just keep an eye on him. Ichigo couldn't afford his marks to go down just because of Gin.

Seeing Ichigo head towards the entrance of the museum, Gin continued to wait until all the students were off the bus before he then walked towards the front of the group. When the group entered the building an employee came up to them, giving them a greeting. Gin was quick to get to the front of everyone, shaking the employee's hand, thanking him for allowing the class trip.

Gin then turned to the class. "Remember everyone, this is for your next history assignment, so be sure to pay close attention to what we're seen here."

Tatsuki couldn't believe the guy. If she hadn't known who he truly was, she would have actually fallen for his words. He played his role as their teacher very well. Too well in fact for someone who was an enemy to the Soul Society after betraying them.

"This is sooooo cool," Keigo exclaimed again, barely able to keep his voice quiet. He couldn't believe how cool this former enemy really was. Yeah, the guy had a creepy smile and worked with that even bigger creepy guy with the long hair but he did look like he was no longer working for the creep and seemed to enjoy teaching the class.

Both Mizuiro and Chizuru were sceptical about their teacher but he did seem to be doing a good job so far. He was playing the part well. But was it all for show, or was he actually being sincere? Ichigo surely made his feelings clear. He didn't like the guy, trust the guy and most of all didn't want the man anywhere near Orihime, but that was useless as he was staying with her.

Ichigo walked over to Gin. "Yeah, I'll be paying close attention, but it won't be on this pathetic trip."

Gin's smile never faltered as he stared at the teen through his narrowly slit eyes. "Come now, Ichigo. You've already made a scene once, do you really want to freak out your classmates again?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I will kill you, if you harm her."

Gin could see the teen was ignoring his remark. "I assure you, no harm will come to Orihime in my presence. She brought me back as you can see."

Orihime looked at the two quietly talking. She took a deep breath, knowing it was about her again. Feeling her heart begin to race again, she stepped over to the two.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo's brown eyes blazed in her direction. "How can you handle this bastard in staying with you? He makes me sick."

"Ichigo," she began. "He's been nothing but nice to me. Please, stop this."

"Not until that bastard is not in your home." With that Ichigo turned away, heading towards the back of the group.

Orihime felt tears wanting to drop, but her classmates surrounded her. She looked over to Uryu and Chad and saw they were giving the same questionable look as her other friends. Would Gin actually hurt her or not? She felt his presence step closer to her.

"I will never harm you," he whispered. "But you can't blame him for being so jumpy. You were held…"

"I know," she whispered, voice nearly cracking. "But he can't keep treating you like that. People will talk and you're our teacher now." She wanted to add more in about him staying in her room, but she couldn't find her voice to do so.

"Mr. Ichimaru?" the head manager asked as he walked up to him. "If you're ready, I'd like to start the tour now."

Gin turned. "Why of course," he replied loudly. "By all means." He turned back to the class. "This gentleman will now begin our history tour, so listen up."

The students quietly murmured amongst themselves before the manager took the lead and began the tour by introducing himself and talking a few minutes about the point of the museum.

* * *

As the tour near its end, Orihime no longer could hold in feeling really bad for how Ichigo was glaring at Gin the whole time. She tried to get him to listen to what their tour guide was explaining, but he refused. It was bugging her to no end. By the end of it, Orihime excused herself, saying she had to go to the bathroom and went to the public washroom. Just before the doors to the women's washroom, she crumpled to the floor and started crying. She no longer could hold it in. The frustrations of her friend she was in love with and her plaguing dreams finally caught up with her.

Finally when the tour was over, Gin had everyone gathered at the front entrance when he noticed Orihime was missing. He had seen her excuse herself a few minutes earlier but thought she had returned already.

"Has anyone seen Orihime?" he asked.

Tatsuki looked around, eyes wide. "She was here a few minutes ago."

Ichigo whipped his head around, heart hammering. Where was she? He noticed Uryu and Chad were doing the same.

"Maybe I should go find her," Chizuru offered. Could be her perfect opportunity to be alone with her.

"No, that may not be a good idea," Gin answered. "Uryu, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Uryu blinked, wondering what the man wanted to talk to him about. But then again, with Orihime missing, there weren't many who could probably find her. Ichigo wasn't going to keep himself out of this as Uryu stepped forward to the man.

"I didn't ask to speak with you," Gin remarked.

"Orihime is missing and I'm holding you responsible," Ichigo hissed.

"Ichigo, now is not the time or place," Uryu replied calmly. "I can assure you, she's quite safe."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I can sense her spiritual pressure," the Quincy answered. "She's not far from here."

Ichigo clammed up, giving a small grunt in surprise. Was that why Gin wanted to talk to Uryu?

Uryu turned to Gin. "I'm assuming that's why you wanted to talk to me."

Gin nodded. "It's well known, myself nor Ichigo can sense spiritual pressure."

Ichigo snorted. "Go ahead, rub it in."

"Ichigo, this is a matter of power here. Orihime is missing and we are both concerned for her well being."

Uryu could see Ichigo was about to snap a retort on the former Soul Reaper's words, but he felt it was now time to intervene. "Since she left the group, I've been keeping an eye on her spiritual pressure and from what I can feel, she has not left the bathroom area. I don't think she's even in the bathroom."

"I'll go and get her," Gin offered.

"No you're not!" Ichigo hissed.

"Ichigo, have you once thought on how Orihime feels about you glaring at me all hours of the day?" Again Ichigo was flabbergasted and both Quincy and former Soul Reaper could see it. "Perhaps next time you ignore Orihime's words, you may want to take her feelings into consideration."

With that Gin stepped away. "Alright class. I want you all to remain here until I get back. I believe I know where Orihime is."

"Mr. Ichimaru," Tatsuki replied. "Maybe I should go."

"That's not necessary," he answered. "But if I do need your assistance, I will come and ask you." With that, he left the class as Ichigo crossed his arms and huffed in a corner. Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Chizuru decided to go and join him, asking him what was going on with Orihime, which of course the teen had no answer to give.

Gin knew Orihime's friends were worried about her and he had to admit so was he. He saw her when she went to the bathroom, tears in her eyes. As he approached the public washrooms, he heard quiet sobs coming from the end of the hall. He turned the corner, finding her huddled on the floor, crying.

"Orihime?" He took a careful step towards her.

She gasped, lifting her head, seeing Gin. "Gin…" she whispered.

"What are you doing on the floor, crying?" he asked, getting closer until he was close enough to crouch down on his knees. "I hope I didn't upset you."

"No," she whimpered, rubbing her eyes. "It's just…"

"Ichigo isn't it?" he guessed.

She numbly nodded. "Why is he being like this?"

"He's concerned for you." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know this is upsetting, but you can't go and let Ichigo do that to you. The class is waiting for us."

"He wasn't like this before he lost his powers," she insisted. "He wasn't so hostile like this."

"Orihime, can you actually blame him? I mean I worked for Aizen for many years, allowed him to manipulate me, to kill for him. My track record isn't going to disappear any time soon and Ichigo wants to be sure it's never forgotten either. What he saw was Aizen had you prisoner and I was there too as his right hand man. I never lifted a finger to help Ichigo when Aizen made his escape."

She listened as she tried to stop her tears. He was speaking the truth and she knew that. What he couldn't stop was her feelings. She had already been hurt by the taller teen because of his fallen out about his powers. Probably Gin being there was adding insult to injury.

"What do I do?" she quietly asked.

"You must stand up for yourself," he answered. "Come Orihime. The others are waiting and I for one, do not wish for Ichigo to come looking for us. He doesn't know where we are and I don't want him to get the wrong impression." He held out his hand for her to take. "Quickly go in the bathroom to freshen yourself up and I'll remain here until you get out."

"You promise?" she asked weakly.

"You know I could never leave you alone," he smirked, humor returning. "Besides, I'm sure he'd probably kill me to know you're having bad dreams and I'm the one who comforts you."

Again he was right. Ichigo would have a fit if he knew that Orihime was sharing her bed with the 'enemy'. Ichigo would immediately think the wrong thing. Probably would she and Gin were having sex and it was Gin who somehow swindled himself into her doing it with him. Just the thought alone caused a blush to form. Yes, they have slept in the same bed, but she was still very much a virgin, but with her healing powers, she could very easily heal her purity, making it look as though she never lost her virginity and Ichigo would probably think of it that way.

She took his proffered hand and carefully stood, being sure to keep her body from indecent exposure in front of him. His eyes never left hers as he lifted her up and then pushed her towards the women's bathroom. He was amused by her blush, but now wasn't the time to play on her embarrassment. She went without a fuss and was soon washing her face. It took only a few minutes for her to wash her face, and rubbed her face really hard to hide the red puffy eyes.

Within moments, she then returned to Gin's side and the two made their way to the rest of the class where the girl was immediately hounded down on what happened. Orihime was about to speak when Gin called to the others to pipe down and make their way to the bus, ceasing whatever questions were thrown at Orihime.

* * *

Once getting to the school, Ichigo kept quiet and even was quick to make his exit off the bus to leave the school. The class was gone for the entire day and now it was time to go home for the night. Orihime felt a little hurt he left so abruptly but then thought perhaps it was for the best. Gin was right; Ichigo was just trying to be protective of her.

Not wanting to leave her alone, Gin offered to walk home with her. At first she was a little apprehensive in the gesture because he was her teacher, but he ended up bringing up a valid point. He would only be walking her home to ensure her safety after her breakdown at the museum. She kinda thought it was actually sweet of him to offer to walk home with her. Besides the two were currently roommates.

"You didn't have to walk with me," Orihime replied as the two walked down the street.

"I know," he agreed. "But I am worried about you." Turning away from her, he looked up to see a nearby market. "I have an idea. Why don't we go and get some food for the next couple of days? We have yet to go together and there's something I want to see if they have."

She looked up, seeing the market. Her mood perked a little, but he knew it was just a cover. "That's an idea." She turned to him. "And what is it that you want to know if they have?"

"I would love to have dried persimmons."

"Oh!" she gasped. "They have them."

Gin gave her a genuine grin. "That's good to know." He slightly changed direction, intending to go into the market. He wanted his favorite food and he wanted to have them with dinner.

With a shrug, she followed him into the market. The two weren't inside two minutes when he found what he really was looking for. Orihime couldn't stop giggling on how he seemed to be truly happy about seeing his favorite food. Something, she was sure, he was deprived of when in the Soul Society held in custody.

Grabbing a cart, Orihime made her way over to him. "You know, you don't have to make too much of a spectacle about it."

Gin turned to her, his mocking grin in place. "What, are you jealous?" he teased.

"In your dreams," she remarked. The two had been staying together long enough for her to know when he was just teasing her. She could see past his grins and was able to know which grin was for what mood.

At the mention of dreams, Gin felt his mood drop. He had to speak with her about it. The dreams were getting too much and they needed to stop. Keeping with his mocking grin, hiding his true feelings, he then placed his persimmons in the cart.

"And what more shall we buy?" he asked, grin ever in place.

She shook her head as she pushed the cart towards a nearby aisle, heading towards the cold section where she could pick up some eggs and milk. They did need to have breakfast for the next couple days. At the same time Orihime went to the cold section, Gin decided to stop over at the meet location and picked up a few packages of meat. Of course one or both would need to return in a couple days time again, but at least the three he grabbed would be enough for now.

"And rice?" Gin suddenly asked after getting back to her.

Orihime shook her head. "We still have plenty from that large bag I bought the other week, I think it will last for some time."

"That's good to know." He then observed what was in the cart. "Well, I think we have enough for now. There's still enough at home for lunches and knowing you, you'll probably take some leftovers."

Soon the two found their way back up to the front of the store where they waited in line to pay for the food. As Orihime went to pull her money out, Gin was quick to beat her to it, by pulling out his 'new' wallet and brought out the right about of money. The person behind the counter gave the two an odd look but remained quiet and did what was needed.

With Orihime carrying two bags and Gin carrying two, the heavier ones, the two left the market and continued their travels down the street. Just as they approached her apartment, the two spotted a lone kitty.

"Oh look!" she gasped. "A kitty!"

"Stray cats are common in a city from what I've heard," he remarked.

"Yes, but that one is sooo cute. I would love to take it home, but I don't have time to care for a kitty. Besides…" she paused and looked at him. "He's pretty looking and looks like you."

"Like me!?" he gasped. "How do you get that?" He tilted his head, trying to decipher what she was seeing. As he tilted, the kitty also moved its head opposite of him.

Orihime thought it was too adorable, and she released a giggle. "See? He's even mimicking you. His eyes are slanted nearly closed like yours are."

He looked at her with a frown. "You really have quite the imagination, you know that. I don't think that thing looks anything like me."

She giggled again as he took a step towards the building they lived in. "Come on, I would like to start on supper before it gets too late."

Again another giggle came out of Orihime before she picked up her speed and caught up with Gin. Gin offered to take her bags as she sifted through her coat to get her keys. Once safe in the warmth of the apartment, Gin put the bags down carefully and removed his shoes before taking the bags again and moved to the kitchen to put them away and start on dinner.


End file.
